Another Start
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: When the girls return to Buckman, things go crazey. A prank goes wrong and both sides lose a member. When a boy and a girl end up lost, the two sides must join forces to get them back. but first,they must deal with several family secrets,drama,and so fourth. A new, unexpected romance starts to bloom between the two lost kids. Who are they? and how will this all end? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 i do not own this series!

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**Chapter 1**

_**Malloy POV**_

_My name is Eddie Malloy. And I'm a girl. Yes, I'm a girl. My real name is Edith Ann. I have two sisters, Beth and Caroline. We have our fights, but we're always there for each other. We used to live in Ohio, until we moved to Buckman. Then we left back to Ohio. But now, we are on our way back to Buckman. I don't know if I should be excited to go back or not. I mean, my ENEMY lives there. Well sort of enemy. More like frenemies. But right now, I'm going nuts and all thanks to my dad. I think I'll write later on, after I see the boy's reaction to see us back in town_.

Eddie put her journal down. She looked at the blue book and at the thing she wrote in her favorite blue ink, pen. Why she started a journal, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she needed to let her thoughts out or something. She thought back to when she was 11 years old, back in the 6th grade. She smiled and looked out the window. Beth saw it anyway. "Are you excited to go back?' Beth asked. Caroline looked up from her magazine. "Well I certainly am,' she said. "What about you, Eddie?' asked Beth. "Well sure. Why?" asked Eddie. "Well, because you and Jake, and me and Josh, and Caroline and Wally," Beth said. "Um, you and Josh I get, but why me and Jake?" asked Eddie. "Well, Peter did send us an e-mail saying that Jake missed you the most. And Wally missed Caroline,' replied Beth.

Eddie looked at her sister. "Do you really think that they would miss us, especially after that April Fools call we did?" she asked.

_(Flash back) _

_Eddie waited as she heard the dial tone ring. Caroline giggled. "Hello?" A voice asked. "Hello. This is Eddie," she said in a casual tone. "Hi. Its Wally," the voice said. "Hey there, Wally. Guess what. We are moving to Buckman again!" she said. "WHAT! JAKE! JOSH! IT'S THE GIRLS, AND THEY SAID THAT THEY'RE COMING BACK!" " WHAT!" The girls heard more yells in the back ground. Then a thump. "APRIL FOOLS!" the girls yelled into the phone, and they hung up, in hysterical laughter._

"Good point," Beth said. Caroline grinned. "I wonder how the boys will react when they see us back in town," Caroline wondered. "I don't know, but I bet it's going to be priceless," Eddie said, grinning. They laughed. "I wonder if the boys will be different," Caroline said. "Well, _duh_! It _has_ been four years, after all," Eddie said. "No. I mean like, if they still hate us, or if they still play pranks. Or if Jake still plays baseball, if Josh still draws, or if Wally still does spelling bees and if Peter still eats cookies and all," said Caroline. The girls thought about it for a minute. "Well, they still hate us, because of that April Fools thing. But we'll have to see how much they changed," Beth said. "Why don't we put on some music?" the girl's father suddenly asked. "Oh, no," Eddie groaned. The girl's father had tried to compose a song. But it was absolutely annoying. Mr. Malloy didn't think so, because he had a CD full of his songs. The girls covered their ears. Five minutes later, they pulled up into a familiar driveway. The girls dove out of the car as soon as the car stopped. Eddie slammed the door shut. "Hey, look. We haven't been here for even a minute, and yet, we already have company over," Caroline said. Eddie turned to see the four Hatford brothers, staring at her and at her sisters in shock and wonder.

_**Hatford POV**_

Jake Hatford was sitting on his on his front porch, enjoying the summer breeze. He was thinking about the baseball team. And how four years later, he was still on the team. For some strange reason, his thoughts traveled to Eddie Malloy. How she first arrived and how she played pranks on him and then packed up and left. He tried to get her out of his head. For the tenth time that day. "What are you doing?" asked his twin, Josh, interrupting his thoughts. "Nothing. Just thinking," Jake said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Josh. "Sure," said Jake. "Do you have the feeling that something special is going to happen today?" Josh asked. "Actually, yeah. I do. But I don't know why," said Jake.

Josh nodded. Wally joined them, on the porch. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "That today feels like a special day," Jake said. "Yeah. It actually does. But I wonder why?" Wally said. "Maybe it's because the next door neighbors are finally moving," said Jake. "I think that the Malloy girls are going to move next door to us. I think that that's why it fells special today," Peter said, joining his four older brothers. "Yuck. Peter, don't even say that. You might jinx it," Jake said. Peter stuck out his tongue. Peter was now 11 years old. He was a younger version if Wally, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The twins had hazel eyes too, but with dark blonde hair.

Jake and Josh were now 15, and Wally was 14. The boys had changed a lot. They had gotten taller. They now usually dressed in jeans, shorts, and t-shirts. The only shoes they wore were Nikes, and Converse. Wally was now top student in his classes. Josh was now considered the best artist in his grade. Jake was the captain of the baseball team. And Peter had an interest for, well, cooking. But through those changes, they were still the same prank loving boys. Jake still wore his baseball cap and was the best baseball player in the baseball team. Josh still loved to draw, and Wally still liked to study things. Peter still had a love for sweets, especially pastries, such as cake, cookies, cupcakes, and pie. But mainly cookies.

The boys noticed a moving van leaving the house next door. The boys decided to head over to see who was moving next door. A black car pulled up. Some annoying song was blasting on the speakers. The car door suddenly opened and three figures dove out. It was the girls. And they looked terrific.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

OWN CHAPTER 2: Changes

DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. UNFORTUNATLY.

The seven kids stared at each other. Minutes passed by. No one said anything. After 5 minutes, Peter looked at each of the girls, and then at his brothers, who were in shock. He grinned. "Told you," he said smugly. Jake blinked. He studied Eddie. Her hair had gotten longer. She was wearing a blue baseball cap with a blue tank top and denim shorts. She wore blue converse. Her hair was loose, so that it fluttered in the breeze. Her warm brown eyes sparkled.

Eddie faced Jake. Her childhood enemy. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at his shocked expression. He was wearing a dark green baseball cap, a white t-shirt, and baggy shorts. He wore white Nikes. His messy brownish blond hair was sticking out of his cap a bit. He was taller at least 5ft 4, and 2 inches taller than Eddie. His hazel eyes were wide and staring at her in shock.

Josh was amazed. Beth was amazing. Her hair was longer. She had it in a side pony tail. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a purple skirt with purple and white Nikes. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, with was either because she was happy to be back or happy to see him. Or she was laughing at him in her mind. She was about 5ft tall. "Why did I break up with her?" he thought.

Beth didn't know what to think. She was happy because she missed Buckman, but shocked to see Josh. He was taller. Unlike his twin, he didn't wear a cap. He wore a blue t-shirt. And khaki shorts. He also wore white Nikes. Like his twin, his eyes were wide in shock. She knew that if she laughed, they would think she was crazy, like Caroline, so she laughed in her mind.

Caroline stared at the 13 year old in front of her. She was REALLY shocked. This couldn't be the prank brewing idiot she left behind, 4 years ago. He was taller, broader, and cuter. "Ick. What did I just think?" she thought. His hair was the same; his hazel eyes were wide, not unlike his brothers. She could still see the little brown specks that his hazel eyes had. (She had detected this as a kid.) She knew times had changed, but she couldn't help wondering if they would get along this time.

Wally couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be the CRAZY girl that had left to Ohio. Her hair was longer, up to her waist. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts, with a white shirt that had a picture of a pink tulip. She wore white Nikes like her sister. Her bangs were pulled back with a pink clip, revealing her brown eyes. She was actually, well, pretty "Wait. WHAT did I just think about Crazy Caroline? Yuck," he thought. He wondered if they would get along, now that 4 years had passed.

No one said anything. Peter rushed up to each girl giving them a hug. "It's you! I knew it! They didn't believe me. And now you're here again! I really, really, missed you all!" he yelled in joy. The girls smiled. "We missed you too, Peter," Eddie said. "Really? You missed us?" Jake asked, shocked, because to him, her voice sounded musical. Eddie smirked, and raised her eyebrow. "I said Peter," she said, also shocked to find out that his voice was deeper. "Well, don't forget. We still rule around here" Jake said, narrowing his eyes. Eddie's jaw dropped. She narrowed her eyes as well. "Well, big shot, the Malloy girls are back in town. And if you didn't understand that then let me rephrase it. The Whomper, the Weirdo, and they Crazy are back, and this time, we are tougher than ever. So don't try us," she said.

"Good luck! Game on, girls." Jake said. "Game on, boys." Eddie said. He saw her eyes sparkle, which meant that she was already thinking of a scheme. "Hi Josh. Hi Wally," she said. "Hi," they murmured. She turned and went inside. "Bye," said Beth. She followed Eddie. "This is so not over," Caroline mumbled. She followed her older sisters.

WALLY POV

Oh crap. Oh crap. This is far from over. I was so sure of it. I knew that Jake was already forming a prank. "Wally! Snap out of it! We have a plan to form. What do you got?" Jake said. Oh boy. "Well, most girls hate water. Because it messes up their hair, and all," I said. "Yeah. We're going to drop a bucket of water on their hair when they get ready for school," Josh said, sarcastically. "No. I have a better idea…" Jake said, a grin starting to form. I sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

CAROLINE POV

I knew right away, that my sister was going to form a scheme to humiliate the Hatford boys. "What's the plan?" I asked. I flopped down on Beth's bed. "I don't know. Any ideas?" Eddie asked. "Well, I have something," Beth said. I grinned. Beth rarely did the scheming. But when she did, it turned out to be really good. Who do you think came up with the idea for the April fool's prank call? Eddie grinned. I sighed. This prank better be worth it.

SORRY IF ANYBODY GOT CONFUSED. I DON'T GETA LOT OF TIME IN THE COMPUTER, SO I WROTE THE LAST WO CHAPTERS IN A RUSH. I WROTE THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER RIGHT BEFORE I LEFT TO CATCH THE BUS.

-LIA


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUTIF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD OF MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN

Eddie POV

I grinned. This was going to be the best prank yet. It was risky, but worth it. Beth had decided that nothing would embarrass the boys more, than the pictures we found of them and the Bensons. The risky thing was to get them back. We were going to show the pictures to everyone. Of course, we would take the pictures of the Bensons out. But we were going to post the pictures on the school bulletin board. Of course, we had to steal the pictures back, and sneak over to the school, but I bet it will be worth it.

I waited until our folks fell asleep. I waited for 30 minutes after my parents went to bed. As soon as the clock struck 12:00, I jumped up, and quickly got dressed. I slipped on my black skinny jeans. I wore my black and midnight blue tank top. I pulled my hair out of its braid and into a ponytail. I slipped into my blue converse. Then I opened my window, closed it to a point where it was still open slightly. I carefully made my way down the roof. As soon as I reached the tree in front of my window, I grabbed on to a branch. Slowly, I climbed down the tree.

As I landed on the ground, I saw two shadow figures coming down from their windows. I waited for my sisters to climb down the roof to the tree, and onto the ground. I looked at my sisters. We planned our outfits a couple of hours before bed. Caroline wore her black and pink tank top, with black skinny jeans, and her black Nikes. Beth wore a black tank top, with dark purple skinny jeans, and black and purple converse. They had their hair up in a ponytail as well.

I grinned. "Let's go," I said. We made our way towards the river where we could have a good view of the Hatford house. We decided to _**review**_(**A/N: See what I did there?)** our plan under the bridge. "Okay, do you remember the plan?" I asked. The boys had sent us a note, asking us to meet them at the hill next to Smugglers Cove. Another reason to be under the bridge. So we could see when to break into the boy's rooms. Finally, after several minutes, we saw three dark figures climb from the roof to a tree and to the ground below.

As soon as we saw the boys head into the woods, we sneaked across the lawn, and under the boy's windows. The plan was in motion.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF. PLEASE REVIEW! A SPECAIL THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIWERS! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO HAWKWISHES AND TOLOVINGGRACE. AND I THANK MY FOLLOWERS! I ALSO THANK MY SISTER, WHO KEEPS ON BUGGING ME TO HURRY UP AND UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 4: THE PLAN PART 2

JAKE POV

I waited impatiently for my brothers to hurry up and get ready, and for my parents to fall asleep. Who knew that those people could stay up so late at that age? Anyway, as soon as I heard my parents go sleep, I checked the time. 12:00 am. Right on time. I sat up. Josh must have fallen asleep, because he wasn't moving. Rolling my eyes, I nudged him awake. "Wuz' up," he mumbled as he jerked awake. "Come on. Get up, we have a plan to follow and finish. Now get ready, while I go see if Wally is awake yet," I said. My twin grumbled.

I knocked on Wally's door. He answered it. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his black converse. "Good. You're dressed. We have to wait for Josh. He fell asleep," I said. We waited for a few more minutes. Finally, Josh appeared in the same clothes as Wally and I. Black, black, black. We started to climb out of Wally's window. Suddenly, I heard Peter behind us, saying "Where are you going?" I winced. I forgot about him. I turned around. "Nowhere. Go back to sleep," I said. "You guys are going to prank the girls, aren't you?" he accused. "Never mind that, Peter!" Wally said.

"Never mind that? Are you kidding me? I'm the youngest of you, but not the stupidest! I know where you are going. Even after all these years, you're still in that stupid war!" he said, angrily. "Peter, for goodness sake, it's just a harmless joke!" I said. He shook his head. I groaned. Since when did Peter, of my brothers, get so stubborn? "Fine. But I won't cover up for you dopes. Go out and flirt with the girls," he said, and stomped out of Wally's room.

We slipped out of the window. We carefully climbed down the tree that was on our yard. As soon as we hit the ground, we jogged towards the woods. We had told the girls to meet us at the hill at Smuggler's cove. In reality we were heading to the girl's rooms for some play dirt. We thought about grabbing the underwear that said _Lets Play Ball, _but then the girls would bring up the pictures. Not to mention that they would call us perverts for knowing what Eddie Malloy's underwear looked like. That would kill my reputation. Our plan was to either steal some embarrassing pictures of the girls, or to raid their diaries. Well, Beth and Caroline's diaries. I doubt that Eddie, of all girls, has a diary filled with mushy stuff. But I would still check, just in case.

We climbed the tree in the Malloy yard, and up to the roof. I checked each window to see if the girls were in their rooms. Empty. I checked the window. It opened, easy as pie. We ducked in. From what I could tell it was Caroline's room. I wished my brothers good luck, and ducked out of the room. I checked a room. It was Beth's. I moved to the next room, hoping it was Eddie's and not her folks. Carefully, I opened the door. I let out a sigh. It was Eddie's room. I started looking around. The plan was in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 5: THE RELIZATION

BETH POV (FINALLY)

I filled my cheeks with air, and slowly let it out. I was extremely nervous. What if the boys don't have the pictures anymore? What if they got miraculously smart and either destroyed the photos, or sent them to the Bensons? But of course, my older sister _WON'T GIVE UP! _ But then again, I could have the chance to snoop around and find Josh's sketch book to see if he still has that drawing of me. Four years ago, when we were dating he drew a picture of me. But when we broke up, I was pretty sure he tossed it- until Peter told me that Josh still liked me. But then again, he told me that a day before we left to Ohio.

And I absolutely swear that if either of my sisters screws this plan up, I will personally lock Caroline in my closet, and I will toss Eddie's favorite hat into the Buckman River. That was the only reason I came up with the plan of the pictures. Well, I only said to bribe Peter with the cookies, but Eddie wasn't sure if he was thick enough anymore. Personally, I think she didn't want little Peter involved in this.

So here I was, crouching behind some bushes, counting to ten. (Eddie went first, and that is the reason I was counting. Just in case the boys were still nearby enough to see us.) As soon as I got to ten, I streaked across the Hatford lawn, and to the tree right next to a window. We waited for Caroline to run over, and started to climb the tree. We carefully crawled across the roof to the window. "What good luck! They left the window open!" Caroline whispered to me. I grinned. It was probably Wally. He was the sensible one of the four brothers. We crawled in through the window. What I wasn't counting on, was the bed. Eddie slipped and bumped into me. I lost my balance and bumped Caroline who fell forwards, causing me to fall on top of Eddie. "Caroline, get _off!_" I whisper yelled. She rolled off of me, and I rolled off Eddie.

"Okay. Whose idiot's bed is this?" Caroline asked. "It's Wally's" Peter said. "Oh, hey Peter" Caroline said. Wait a minute. _Peter!_ "Peter!" I said. "Don't worry. I won't spill. They're doing the same thing to you," he said. "What?" Caroline said. "SH!" I shushed her. "What are they up to?" I asked. "They plan on raiding your diaries," he said. I heard Eddie do a face palm. "I knew I shouldn't have started that journal!" she whisper yelled. "Are you looking for the pictures?" Peter asked. "Yeah. Do you know where they are?" I asked. "Caroline, stay here. Eddie, go into Jake's room. Beth, go up to the attic," he said simply. "_The attic? _Are you nuts? Why the attic?" I said. "Josh has his art studio up there. It's like his second room. He has a sofa bed up there too, so don't run into it," he explained. "Take me to the attic," I said. "Follow me," he said, and walked out of the room. He led me to a door that looked like it led to a small closet.

"We discovered this about two years ago. It leads to a trap door, which he always leaves open," he whispered. "Okay. Thanks!" I said. "No problem. Now, I am going to bed," he said. And he left. I opened the door. It had an opening that led to some stairs. I followed them up to a trap door which was open, of course. I stood up. The attic smelled like watercolors, chalk, pastels, etc. In other words, like…. Josh. Like Peter said, there was an open sofa bed. Next to that was a desk. On the opposite wall was a bookshelf, and next to that was another desk. The rest was lined up with small tables that held sketchbooks, watercolors, pencils, and pens, jars full of color pencils and paint brushes, and several art kits. On the left wall was a small dresser, and next to that, a wardrobe.

Above the dresser, tables, and desks, were several paintings, obviously made by Josh. I shook my head. Time to get to work. First, I checked the desks. Then the tables. Nothing. Then I remembered. Nobody would hide anything embarrassing in an obvious place where some fool could find it. I decided to check the wardrobe next. Inside of the wardrobe was full of clothes. On the bottom was several shoe boxes. "_He really is shallow,"_ I thought. I checked the top boxes. Nothing. Then the bottom. Nothing but art supplies. I was about to give up, when I decided to look under the bed. I checked.

There was a small shoe box, hidden in the back of the bed. I opened it. It was full of small things, probably some kind of treasure box. I looked in at the bottom. There was a small bunch of pictures rolled up and held by a rubber band. I took them out, and looked at every one. The last picture, I was victorious. I took the picture and shoved it in m pocket. I looked around inside the box some more. I found a scroll. I opened it, and discovered it was the drawing. He kept it. In his treasure box. I grabbed it, place it in the inside pocket of my hoodie( it has a secret pocket), placed everything back the way it was, and closed the lid. I shoved the box under the bed. I took a last look at the room, thinking how weird it was to have just snooped in my ex-boyfriend's room. And I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 6: THE RELIZATION part 2

JOSH'S POV

I took a deep breath. I was doing it. I was about to enter my ex-girlfriend's bedroom and steal her diary. If you want to put it that way. I entered Beth's room. I wasn't sure if the walls were purple or pink, since the moonlight didn't help much. It was actually pretty nice. It still kind off smelled like paint, since it was painted not too long ago. I didn't mid, since I was used to the chemical smell.

It was actually a nice room. The bed was pushed up against the wall so that the end of the window was halfway across. There was a dresser with a mirror on the wall next to the door, and next to that a book shelf. On the next wall there were two more bookshelves, each on opposite sides if a small desk. At the foot of the bed was a small window seat that looked like it could open from the top. I got to work. I searched her desk. Nothing but books, and iPod, headphones, and a laptop, and pens, pencils, and papers. I searched her bookshelves, which took a while. Nothing. I searched under the bed. In her closet, and inside the window seat. Nada. I realized that she was smart enough to know to hide it where no idiot could find it. I searched in between her mattress. Nothing. "_She really is clever_," I thought. I decided to look under the bed again. I noticed that the rug looked kind of lumpy on one spot. I checked it. It was a throw pillow. I took it out from under the bed. I felt something hard in it. I also noticed that it had a hole on one side, so I stuck my hand inside. I took out three books. Victory.

I opened the first book. It dated back to 1 year ago. The second one was for 2 years ago, and the next was her most recent on. Three books. One for each year. But where was the fourth. I remembered a big book that felt kind of light. I walked over to her second book shelf. I grabbed the book. Carefully, I opened it. It was a hollow book! Inside was two more books. The first one was a photo album full of pictures of Eddie, Beth, Caroline, and two girls that I didn't recognize. I took that one. I looked at the second book. It was a diary that dated back to four years ago. I grabbed the diary and photo album, took a last glance at the room, and I left.


	7. Chapter 7

I wrote this on my iPod, so sorry if there is any autocorrect failures. It really hates me. But I do not own this series!

Caroline POV

I watched as my sisters left to raid Jake and Josh's room and attic/studio, or what ever. I decided to get to work. I searched the closet. There was shoes all in shoe boxes, neatly stacked on top of one another. Nothing. I searched a small dresser. Nothing. I looked at the bookshelf . It was lined with spelling bee trophies. I noticed ththat couple of them had cups. I checked inside them. Bingo. A picture of Wally Hatford dressed in bunny pajamas that were two sizes too small. I smiled. Perfect.

Wally POV

Talk about your future actress. Her book shelves full of books about stars, spelling bee trophies, drama awards, certificates. She hasn't changed a bit. I got to work. I check the closet. Nothing. The bookshelf again. Nothing. I looked inside the cups of the trophies. Nada. Where could that diary be? Then I found it. Hidden on the top of the bookshelf, hidden behind a drama award for "Best Actress". Of course. I grabbed it, and carefully climbed out the window, down the tree, and onto the ground below.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own this series. **

**I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers!**

****Hatford POV

Jake was waiting under the tree for his twin. Wally was watching to see if the girls were coming back. He couldn't believe they pulled it off!

Finally, Josh carefully climbed out of Beth's window. As soon as Josh's feet touched the ground, they took off. They didn't get very far, when Jake ran into something. Or more like someone! "Ow! Hey!" Jake heard Josh and Wally cry out in surprise. There were three other cries of surprise. Jake grabbed the figure in front of him. He realized it was a girl. "Who are you?" he asked. "None of your bussnus that's who," she replied. And twisted herself so that she had him pinned onto the ground. He could make out the shadows of his brothers also pinned to the ground. Jake realized that only one girl was stronger than him. Before he could react, a hand pulled oh a flashlight and shined it on his face.

"Jake?!"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own this series!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

Normal POV

Jake squinted into the light. It was Eddie. "Josh!?" "Wally?!" Two other voices cried out. It was the whomper, the weirdo, and the crazy. "Eddie?Beth? Caroline? What are you doing out here?" Jake asked innocently. "Save it Jake. We know what your up to," Caroline said.

"I'll explain the situation. But can you please let go of me?" Josh said. "Sorry," Beth said. Josh rubbed his shoulder. Caroline released Wally and Eddie let go of Jake.

"Spill. What were you three doing?" Eddie demanded. "Um, we were, uh, looking for you," Wally said. "Why, if you were supposed to "meet us" in the woods?" Caroline asked. "Um, we were going to tell you to not go, but you weren't there," Jake said.

"What is in your hand?" Beth demanded. "Nothing." Wally stammered. "What is in YOUR hand?" Jake asked. "Nothing," Caroline said, imitating Wally. "You were in our rooms!" Beth exclaimed. "What did you steal?" Caroline said. Jake gave a sly grin. "Revenge," he said. "Yeah? Well, this is going in a frame on my wall," Eddie said holding out the picture of Jake. "Wally, you STILL look great in these bunny pajamas!" Caroline said, giving a laugh.

"WHAT!" he said. "How did you find that?" Wally cried. "Is that the only picture?" Jake asked. Eddie shined the light on both pictures. "Well, I guess you couldn't find mine," Josh said. Beth smiled. She held up the picture of Josh into the light. "How did you find that?" he asked. "A little green bird," Beth said sarcastically. "PETER!" the boys exclaimed.

"Well no you don't! We have these!" Jake said. The boys pulled out the diaries. "WHAT!" the girls yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10**

NORMAL POV

"Yeah, that's right. We have your diaries!" Wally said. "I wonder how everybody will react to find out that Edith Ann Malloy has a _diary," _Jake said, with an evil grin. Eddie shook her head and smirked. "Actually, I just started that today. Well, yesterday, since its 1:00 in the morning," she said. "Aw, man! Wrong diary! But then again, it would still be embarrassing for you," Jake said. "Why?" Eddie asked. "Because it's probably two pages long, about how you were devastated to leave behind your boyfriend or something!" he replied. His brothers snickered.

"Jake, did you even bother to read it at all? If you did, you would probably see that its only one paragraph long. And it is actually about starting the journal, and about your reactions to see us back in town," she said. Jake opened the blue book and read out loud:

"_My name is Eddie Malloy. And I'm a girl. Yes, I'm a girl. My real name is Edith Ann. I have two sisters, Beth and Caroline. We have our fights, but we're always there for each other. We used to live in Ohio, until we moved to Buckman. Then we left back to Ohio. But now, we are on our way back to Buckman. I don't know if I should be excited to go back or not. I mean, my ENEMY lives there. Well sort of enemy. More like frenemies. see the boy's reaction to see us back in town."_

The girls couldn't hold in their laughter. They laughed at the 15 year old boy in front of them, who just found out that he had stolen his enemy's diary only to find out it was only one stinking paragraph.

"I don't see why you two are laughing. Don't forget, Beth, that you actually have your diary full. Same thing with you Caroline," Josh said. The girls stopped laughing. "Give them back, you idiots!" Caroline snapped. "You'll have to catch us first," Jake responded, and he and his brothers took off running towards the woods.

"Oh, _hells_, no!" Beth said. And the girls took off running after the three boys.

Caroline's POV

I had no idea where Wally was running off to. But being me, I still followed him. He dodged and turned, ducked and jumped, but I was still catching up to him. Finally, I was close enough to duck down and tackle his legs. He skidded and fell onto his knees. He scrambled up. He tried to run forward, but the river was behind him. I had him cornered, and he knew it. He looked at me, out of breath. "How did you catch up to me like that?" he asked.

"I joined track about a year ago," I said.

"Really? Prissy little Caroline, who always wanted to be an actress?"

"Shut up, and give me the diary!"

"What diary? The pink one, which has a brown flower on it?"

"No shit. The one that's covered in rainbows!"

"Language, Caroline."

I reached for the book, but he held it up in the air. "Not fair. You're older and taller than me!" I said.

"Not my fault," he snapped.

I needed a distraction. But what? Then out of nowhere, I reached up, grabbed his face with both hands, pulled him down, and _kissed_ him on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10**

WALLY POV

I can't lie to you. I was shocked. VERY shocked. Caroline Malloy, the one girl I cannot stand. The one girl, who hates me as much as I hate her, was _kissing_ me? She really was crazy! I was so shocked, I dropped the book. That must have been her goal, since she let go and snatched it up from the ground. "Good luck with getting to read this thing," she said and tossed the diary into the river. Caroline was studying me. "Well, are you just going to stand there like an idiot, with your mouth open?" she asked. I just stood there, not moving. She shook her head, and walked past me. I spun around and followed her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "I needed a distraction and I saw the opportunity," she said. "WHAT! Are you telling me that, you wanted a distraction, and instead of making a truce or something, you decide to _kiss_ me instead?" I cried.

"Yup"

I shook my head. "You really are crazy, aren't you, Crazy?" I called out to her. She spun around and faced me. Her eyes were flashing. "Don't call me that!" she snapped. "Whatever you say, Crazy," I said, grinning. I didn't see her hand coming. She drew her hand back and slapped me! "Ow! What was that for? First you kiss me, and then you slap me? Is that the way you treat all of your boyfriends?" I asked rubbing my cheek. Caroline shoved me, and kept walking. "Going the wrong way, _princess_. Our homes are the opposite direction," I called after her. "I know that, moron! I don't plan going home yet," she said. "You're kidding right? Don't you remember the Abaguchie?" I asked.

"I sure do. You looked pathetic that day. Besides, we trapped it and sent it to the mountains remember?"

"I could have died that night! And YOU trapped it with me! Of course I remember, but there may be others like it out there in the woods."

"I'll be fine. Go on home, and get in your warm bed like a good boy."

"I'm not leaving you alone! I'm your boyfriend now remember?" I said smirking. Caroline spun around and faced me. She looked into my eyes and poked me in the chest. "I am NOT your girlfriend. You are not my boyfriend, and you will never will be! So shut up, turn around, walk away and leave me alone!" Caroline snapped. I looked at her. Her cheeks were red. "are you blushing?" I asked. "No. I'm upset, you idiot!" she said. "Go home Caroline. You're a mess." It was true. She had a few leaves in her dark hair, from when she tackled me to the ground, her knees her stained with mud, and she had bags under her chocolate brown eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. Only if it gets you to shut your yap and quit complaining," she said. I grabbed her wrist and led her towards our homes. Caroline pulled away. "I can walk myself," she grumbled. We walked in silence. I glanced at her every now and then. She looked pale under the moonlight.

We hadn't been walking for ten minutes, when I heard Caroline gasp and stumble. The ground gave away, and she slid down the bank of the river. I made a grab for her, but I missed, and ended up on my side. I rolled over, and slid after Caroline. We didn't slide far, when we ended up in the river below.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10**

EDDIE POV

I don't know why I was chasing Jake in the first place. I mean, I proved him wrong, but I still had lots to say to him. I dodged trees, jumped, over logs, but that didn't slow me down. I had an idea. I ran to the side and then forward, until I was nearly next to Jake. He looked back, saw that I wasn't following him and he slowed down. I dove and tackled him. He squirmed, but I had him pinned to the ground. "Let go!" he yelled at me. "No. Not until you tell me what else you found in my room," I said. "Ouch! Nothing! Why do you ask?" he said. "Oh, you better be telling me the truth!" I said. "Let go!" he snapped. I released him, but gave him head a little shove, causing him to get a mouthful of leaves. He sat up and spit out the leaves. "Was that really necessary?" he protested. I smirked. "Look, I'm sorry about teasing you like that, but can you blame me? After what you have done…" he trailed off. "Did you really say 'I'm sorry' to me?" I asked, surprised. "Um, yeah."

Really? Now he tells me? I shook my head. "We are even then," I said. I started to walk away. "Hey, wait," Jake said. I half turned. "Um, how have you been?" he asked. I couldn't believe it. was he really trying to creat small talk in the middle of the woods at 1:30 in the morning? I raised an eyebrow and said "Fine." "Good. You really changed. What's up with the skirts now?" Jake asked.

"What, forgot I'm a girl?"

"No. The last time you wore a skirt was under a baseball jacket at my house for Thanksgiving, like, four years ago."

I shrugged. I began to walk away. "Hey," he said. Jake reached out and grabbed my wrist. I felt a shock of electricity shock me. It ran up my arm. "Thanks," Jake said. "For what?" I asked. "For telling me about the diary, before I made a fool of myself in front of everyone at school," he said. My arm jolted, since I still felt the shock of electricity. I jerked my hand away. "Do you really hate me?" he asked after five minutes. I snickered. "I don't hate you. I mean, I don't particularly like you, but I don't loath you," I said. "Oh," he said. _Well, this is awkward,_ I thought. We walked in total silence. As Jake and I stepped out of the woods, we met a panic stricken Josh and Beth.

"Are Caroline and Wally with you?" Beth asked running up to us.

"No. Why? What happened this time?" Jake asked.

"They haven't turned up yet!" Josh said.

"Maybe they won't take long," I suggested.

We waited. 5 minutes turned into 10, then in to 15, then into 20. Finally, after 30 minutes, Jake spoke up and said, "You were saying?"

I shook my head.

_Where are Wally and Caroline?_

**Love it? Hate it? Please review about it! I am sooo begging you all to review!**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Caroline POV

I woke up to birds chirping and with sunlight pouring over me. I lifted my head and sputtered out water. I was lying on the bank of the rive, with the water overlapping and splashing my face. Soaked, I slowly stumble up. Memories of last night flooded my mind:

_Caroline landed face first into the river._ _She knew how to swim, and pretty well._ _The problem was, she couldn't see a thing. Caroline kicked her way up to the surface, but the current pulled her in again. This happened several times. She knew she has heard a second splash, which meant Wally had fallen in as well. Caroline bumped into rocks, branches, and something else. Something alive, and who was struggling against the current as well. She groped at it. She felt a hand. "Wally is that you?" she asked. "Yeah!" he called back. It was hard to talk without ending up with a mouthful of water. They gripped each other's arms, kicking up towards the surface. Caroline felt something get caught onto her leg. She lost her grip on Wally. Caroline struggled against the water. She swam to the side, only to bang her head on something, and fell into the darkness._

I shook my head, trying to get the water out of my ears. I then remembered about Wally.

"Wally! Wally where are you? Wally!" I cried out. I climbed up on a boulder that lay on the bank of the river. "Wally!" I called out. I heard something near my perch. I looked down. Wally was laying there. I jumped off the rock, and kneeled next to him. "Wally. Wally can you hear me? I couldn't tell whether he was breathing-or not.

Wally POV

I tried to lift my eye lids, but they felt really heavy. I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. Since I couldn't lift open my eyes, I didn't know if I was living. And since I have only seen darkness so far and not a bright light in the distance, I didn't know if I was dead. Then again, no one lives to tell us how it feels like to be dead. I thought I was dead, though, because I heard someone call my name over and over again. At first, I thought it was an angel. I decided to let the voice guide me, so I followed the voice of the angel. I got a bit nervous when the angel yelled my name out, sounding dismayed. I realized then, that it wasn't the voice of my guardian angel. It was the voice of Caroline Malloy. I followed her voice again. I felt the weight on my eyes lift. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the sunlight.

"Wally, you're alive!" Caroline cried. "Of course I am. I'm breathing, aren't I?" I said. I struggled up. "How could you joke about this? I thought you were dead! I was so-

I cut her off. "So worried?" I finished off for her. Her cheeks turned slightly red. "Well, what would you have done if you realized that the only other person near you was dead?" she snapped sounding more like herself again. Caroline brushed her wet dark hair out of her eyes. "Where are we?" I asked. She shrugged. "Somewhere in the woods, I guess."

"Basically, where lost."

"Yup."

**Sorry for the short chapter,but i couldn't really come up with anything else. What do you guys think shouldhappen next? Review about it!**

**PS I was actually planning on having songfics in future chapters. What songs do you all think should I use that describe any of the three couple(Josh/Beth, Wally/Caroline,Jake/Eddie)**

**So far I have 2 songs which will fit perfectly, unless you recommended another song.**

**PPSS what do you all think about the girls and the boys ending up with powers, or just the girls, or just the boys? Review about that too. I plan on making another Boy/Girl Battle fanfic series where they discover powers. I think that would be a fun ride!**

**Anyway, please review, I am on my knees begging you! The low reviews are driving me insane!**

**Peace, love, and prosper,**

**-Lia**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 11: trouble **

Jake POV

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

That was my mother's words, and I couldn't get them out of my head. She was NOT happy when we told her that Wally and Caroline were both lost out there somewhere in the forest. Over the years, the forest had gotten VERY big. Much bigger than it was before. If you didn't know much about the woods, then if you got lost, you were in big trouble. And Wally was never one to pay attention to my Dad's "How to Survive if You Get Lost" class.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Well mother, here's the thing: We snuck into the girls' rooms and raided them in search for a stupid notebook that had nothing but a paragraph in it. Well Eddie's did. It was Caroline's and Beth's that we ran off with. We ran off into a dark forest in the middle of the night. I got tackled by Eddie Malloy, we talked, went back to Beth and Josh, and 15 minutes later, Caroline and Wally hadn't shown up.

Yeah, that will be safe to tell her. That will be harmless. Yeah right. As harmless as a hundred wasps!

I didn't pay attention to my mother's shrieking rage. I simply got up, ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack. I tossed in a compass, three walkie-talkies, and two water bottles. Josh came in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I faced him. "You think I'm going to let my little brother and Caroline out there? No. I'm going to find them. Come along if you want. I'm calling Eddie. I'm pretty sure she wants to do the same thing."

Josh nodded and took out his iPhone. He dialed Eddie, and handed me the phone. While I was talking with Eddie, Josh packed his own backpack.

We met Beth and Eddie outside their yard on their porch.

"What did your mom say?" Beth asked.

"We weren't allowed to take Peter. We weren't allowed to come at all, but our dad convinced her." I said.

"Same here. Well, my mom still doesn't know. She went out of town for a bit. My dad was upset, but he knows we can find her." Eddie said. "Should we go?" Beth asked. And we set of into the woods.

EDDIE POV

We walked for about 30 minutes, until we stopped at a spot where five trees came together. "What did you guys bring?" Beth asked. "Four water bottles, a tent, a compass, a good amount of food, three flashlights, sleeping bags, and three blankets, something our mother made us bring." Josh said. "What about you?"

We had three water bottles, a compass, food, three blankets, since we figured it might be cold, and our sleeping bags. We also brought three flashlights and a box of matches just in case. And a tent. We were set. We set up the tents and our sleeping bags. We ate before dark. Josh and I set up the fire. Dark came soon, and it really did get cold. I hoped Caroline didn't catch pneumonia or something. We entered our tents and pulled on our jackets. I wore my favorite blue jacket and Beth wore her purple jacket. We stepped out of the tent. Jake was wearing a blue jacket like me, and Josh wore a grey one with white stripes running down the sides of his arms.

_Huh. Jake actually looks nice in blue. Wait, WHAT in the heck did I just think?!_ I felt embarrassed by my own thoughts. Out of the blue, I heard howling in the distance. I looked at Beth. She must have heard it since she looked alarmed. "Maybe we should sit near the fire," Jake suggested. We all nodded. We literally dove for a sat in front of the flames when a second howl was herd, closer to our spot. I noticed that Beth landed right next to Josh. _ Very _close to Josh. I stared to grin a little, until I noticed I was just as close to Jake. I scooted a few inches away from him. I stared into the fire, not saying anything. I was too busy with my thoughts.

_Why did this have to happen? Maybe it's a sign. Haha look. Beth's blushing. How in the bloody hell did I end up moving close to Jake again? Great, Beth noticed. I hope Caroline is alright. Who knows what might happen and- why do I feel someone staring at me?_

I looked up and glanced around. I couldn't shake off the feeling. Then I thought, what if that someone was actually a SOMETHING, and that that something is rightbehind us? I stiffened. "Are you okay?" Jake asked. I slowly shook my head. I slowly turned my head around and looked behind me. BIG mistake. I gasped and got up so suddenly that I startled everyone else, and nearly caused Jake to fall backwards.

Two yellow eyes stared right back at us about a foot from the ground. Something growled. Jake scrambled up with the flashlight. He shined the light towards the light. Something tawny flashed back into the bushes. I remembered that flash of tawny fur. The Abaguchie. But it was impossible. We captured it. I was there! We sent it off into the mountains!

"Please tell me that I was hallucinating, and that I saw a wolf. NOT a cougar" Josh said. I shook my head. "I saw it too."

"Great. So now, we have our sibling lost, with another creature on the prowl, and wolves somewhere out there. Can it get worse?" Jake asked.

BOOM!

Lightning. Thunder. Rain. Great.

"Thanks Jake. You jinxed it. You really had to!" I snapped. Our stuff was already in the tents thankfully. "Just get under the tent! We can beat up my twin tomorrow!" Josh yelled. We dove into random tents. Anything for shelter. Normally, I love the rain, but not when I just saw something from my past.

When I realized who I was with under the plastic roof, I nearly ran back out into the rain to sleep out there instead. Who do you think I was having to spend the night with? Three guesses who. Of course. It got worse. I was alone with Jake Hatford of all people.

This is going to be a _very long _night.

**Review about it!**

**PS I was actually planning on having songfics in future chapters. What songs do you all think should I use that describe any of the three couples (Josh/Beth, Wally/Caroline, Jake/Eddie)**

**So far I have 2 songs which will fit perfectly, unless you recommended another song.**

**PPSS what do you all think about the girls and the boys ending up with powers, or just the girls, or just the boys? Review about that too. I plan on making another Boy/Girl Battle fanfic series where they discover powers. I think that would be a fun ride!**

**Anyway, please review, I am on my knees begging you! The low reviews are driving me insane!**

**Peace and love, **

**-Lia**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 12: Long Night**

BETH POV

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Pitter. Patter.

The rain. I usually loved the rain, my sisters and I all did. But now, I cursed it.

Here's the reason:

a) I was stuck in a tent with Josh Hatford of all people, until who know when

B) Caroline and Wally were out there without shelter, and without jackets or anything. Well, Caroline was anyway.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall of the tent. Big mistake. Water splattered in and splashed me in the face.

"Ugh!" I complained. Josh who was holding the flashlight, turned to look at me. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw me wiping my wet face with my sleeve.

"Want to trade places?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. It's just water. Cold water." I mumbled the last two words.

I lifted my hood up on my head, since now, water wasseeping in the tent and plotting onto my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Josh, I said im fine."

"Stubborn." I heard him mumble.

"So…" he said trailing off.

"So?"

"Um, how have you been?" Small talk. Perfect. I bit my lip. Heck, if it took out the awkwardness, then what the hey.

"Tired," I responded.

"Tired?"

" I had to pack, move, go through windows at midnight, lose my sister, and get stuck in the cold rain in a tent in the middle of the night, in a dark forest," I explained.

He nodded. "I get it." he said.

"Do you have the time?" he asked.

I checked my water proof watch. it was purple with silver designs. "7:04".

Really? It's only been 15 minutes? It felt like 5 hours.

"Maybe we should sleep. That way, we can get more sleep, and wake up early and on time," I suggested. "Sure. I'm pretty sleepy, anyway," Josh said. He switched off the light. From what it looked like, Eddie and Jake still haven't slept yet. I rolled over on my side, and shifted away from the leaking part of the roof. I realized I was too close to Josh, since I could feel his warmth on my back. I didn't move just in case he was awake, and he thought I had fallen asleep. For a while I just lay there thinking about the past. Mainly about Josh and I moments.

_Flashbacks begin_

_When we first met: the look on his face when he saw Caroline alive, and not dead. When he snuck up behind me, with his jacket, and scared me really bad, since I thought he was a giant vampire bat._

_When Jake and Eddie made that bet around Halloween, for best costumes. When he nearly threw me ande my sisters in the river, and how we tricked him and his brothers into that party._

_When he told me personally about the Abaguchie, and when I told him what I saw when we faced the couger without knowing him. The confused look he gaveme when we gave them that pumpkin pie, and how we got involved in the worm prank._

_When we ambushed them with snowballs before Christmas. The look on Josh's face when his twin hit the principal in the face with the snowball. And when we were in the play together… how josh was there for me when I was in terror during the blizzard._

_How we secretly dated and on Valintine's day, and the gift exchange._

_How we broke up that day on the bridge…._

_When we caught the cougar _

_The car wash, the strawberry parade, our siblings' first baseball game together. The pictures of them and the Bensons', the blackmail towards Eddie…_

_The picnic to Smuggler's cove. When we had to share houses. When we moved back to Ohio._

_When we faced each other when we came back. _

_Now…_

My mind drifted off into a slow dream. I was lying on my back looking up at a brilliant blue sky. A few clouds drifted slowly. There was a small breeze. I looked around me. I was lying on a grassy green medow, small purple wildflowers here and there. And Josh too. He was next to me, not saying anything. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I struggled but I couldn't sit up. Next thing I know, im falling. Images flashed by as I fell. The Halfords, my sisters, my parents, my friends new and old, my two cousins Mary and Ruth (**A/N: Remember them. They will be important in the future.)** my entire family, school, events, happy memories, sad memories. I remembered that I read somewhere when you die, you see your life flash before you. So I was dying? In my dream, a nightmare, in my sleep? I couldn't tell. I came to a stop. I saw a young girl, with blonde hair. She was lying in a bed of snow. But the snow around her was pink. It was stained with something red. Blood. I recognized the girl. Me. dying. I someone was sobbing over me. Six others were around us. But who were they? My sisters? My family? _Who?_ I reached out to see who it was. Before I could touch their shoulder, something cold and wet splashed my face. 

I bolted upright out of my nightmare. My face was cold and wet. I blinked and looked around. Josh was sitting next to me with a grim look on his face he looked worried. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I noticed the water bottle in his hand

**Review about it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Oh, and I realized that I numbered my chapters wrong. I'll leave them like that for a few laughs. So it's really chapter 16. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 16: Not my fault**

JOSH POV

I realized my mistake. How was I going to get out of this one? I had gotten up to grab some water, when I realized that Beth looked troubled. A nightmare I guess. I had gone over to wake her up. Unfortunately, I left the water bottle open, so it splashed all over Beth's face. Oops.

Beth woke with a start. She blinked several times, before she noticed me. She saw I had the water bottle in my hand, half empty. "Did you just pour water on me?" she asked slowly. "um, yeah. I mean, no! Well, I mean-" I stammered looked for a way out. But she shook her head. "Never mind. Thanks I guess. It really was a troubling dream anyway," she said. "What was it about?" I asked. She glanced up, and our eyes met, hazel into blue. I could just loose myself in those pretty blue eyes. We held our gaze for a few seconds before she glanced away.

"Not a happy situation," Beth said. "What time is it?" I asked. She checked. "5:56".

Funny how when you just fall asleep, time literally flies. Beth and I stepped out of the tent. The storm had stopped. I started a small fire with difficulty. But I managed.

15 minutes later, Eddie and Jake crawled out of their tent. We sat in front of the little fire, eating cheese sandwiches and Gatorade that my mother packed. We packed things up, and set off North, following the river. It was actually kind of hard, since the ground was slippery. It was so slippery, that Jake slipped and luckily didn't fall on his face. Instead, he skidded. I thought he was going to run into Eddie, but instead, he slid sideways and -into a tree.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jake glared back at her. "I didn't run into the tree. It looked lonely so I gave it a hug," he said. It backfired. Beth giggled. "Sure, Jake. Make friends with the trees," I said. "Shut up Josh," he snapped. "Heck, if you end up being a hermit in the future, you'll always have the trees to keep you company," Beth said. Eddie and Beth cracked up. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Jake scowled.

We reached a clearing. We crossed halfway when we were interrupted by a piece of the river. The river was about 5 feet across, and it had rushing waters here and there. It also included several layered water falls, small ones thankfully. Problem was, how in the heck will we cross?

"We can wade across it," Jake suggested.

"Only if you want to make friends with the rocks," Eddie said.

I snickered and Beth let out a giggle.

Jake gave us a glare.

In the end, we just ended up following the river east. We walked until we got too tired. We stopped and ate. We decided to rest there for a while. It was already about 9:23. So we were pretty tired. The wind started blowing again, so we set up the tents, just in case.

I stepped into the tent I slept in last night. To my surprise, Beth was there. She was sitting in the middle of the tent, facing the back. She was playing with a silver chain around her neck. "Are you okay?" I asked. Beth glanced up and dropped the chain. I saw that it was a silver pennant shaped like a book. She nodded. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "What are you?" she asked back.

I shrugged. "Just bored."

"Same." She replied.

"what is that?" I asked. She looked down. She lifted the necklace over her head. She opened it. it was a locket. It held four spaces to place photos. She only had three: one of her and her sisters, another with the Malloy's along with two other girls. I recognized them from the photo album in Beth's room. The other was of all of us, from the newspaper picture when we caught the cougar. She told me that she shrank the photos on the computer. The last slot was empty.

Beth told me that it had been a Christmas gift. I nodded and told her it was nice. I glanced up at the same time as her. I looked into her eyes again. I got so lost in her eyes, that I didn't realized I was leaning in, and that our faces were just inches away.

**Sorry for the cliffie… butwhat do you all think will happen? Lol. Iom can be so evil sometimes. Just ask my siblings…**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank the people who have actually bothered to review. And I thank the people who suggested songs, for my sonfic idea. I will update as soon as I can. I already have the beginning of the next chapter typed in my iPod touch. **

**But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Peace and Love to all,**

**-Lia**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 17: **

WALLY POV

"Any ideas?" Caroline asked. "Yes. Just keep walking." I replied.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"A bit more"

"You said those 30 minutes ago,"

I sighed. "Otherwise, you wouldn't keep going."

"Wally, you obviously don't know me. I am as stubborn as Eddie. Beth and I both are. I ask because the more I walk, the hungrier I get. Not because I'm a puny girl who already got tired," Caroline said. I gave her a sideways glance. "You are stubborn, yes. Puny, yes, that as well."

"Hey. I only said that as an example of the opposite of what I am. Not really me!" Caroline said. I rolled my eyes. She was getting on my nerves. Half the time she wouldn't shut it. But the next half of the time, she was quiet, but that seemed to get on my nerves as well. Not to mention that she acted tough by not complaining about hunger, or the coal, or not even the rain. She seemed to like the rain, because when it started, she cheered up, and even started walking with a bit of bounce. So to me, she became the Crazy Bounce.

I came to a stop. "we are here," I declared. I had taken us to a cave that I had seen once. My Dad had taken my family on a hunting trip, led by my uncle. He made us enter deep into the woods. So deep that I had no idea where it was. When I woke up from my concussion, I recognized the part of the woods. I couldn't remember how to get home, but I did remember how to get to that cave.

"You want us to enter a cave, in the dark, when we don't know what animal inhabited in it?" Caroline asked. "You want to sleep in the wind and rain?" I asked. "On second thought, it looks really interesting. Who knows what cute animal we'll find?" she said with fake cheerfulness. I shook my head in annoyance. "Come on," I said, grabbing her arm, leading her inside the rocky shelter.

In the cave, we sat far enough from the entrance to not get any wetter, but close enough to take off running, in case there was a bear or something. We didn't speak for a while. The she said "Wally. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you really hate me?"

I was NOT expecting that. She never asked me that four years ago. I didn't answer.

"wally. Answer the question."

"Fine. If you mean from the first day, then, I guss its because you moved in, amd tried to take the place of our best friends."

"That's it? really? You hate us for _that_ stupidity?" she asked.

"Whoa. How is that stupid? It makes sense! Not to mention that you pretended to be dead! You scared the hell out of us!"

"we only did that because_ you_ tried to make us think the river was polluted! You dumped dead animals all over our yard!"

"May I remind you that you also told me there was a spider over my head!" I snapped.

"You bumped me on the nose, which hurt a lot, by the way. And may ask, _who_ was the one who declared war first?"

I didn't say anything. She got me. But I didn't give up yet.

"You don't know how it feels to have your best friends, since we took our first steps, move away," I said.

Caroline stiffened. She stood up suddenly. "Really Wally? That is so bad? We had to say good bye to _our_ friends too. And heck, ask the Bensons, but you do not know how it feels being the new kid, in a whole new town, a new home, a new state, and to top it off, we looked forward to meeting the neighbors, thinking that we could all be friends. But no. instead, we catch you and your goon brothers spying on us on your roof!" Caroline looked like she wanted to say that for years. And I was pretty sure she did. I stood up. She spun around. "Where are you going?" I asked. "to the other side of the cave. Im not stupid enough to run out into the lighting and rain," she said. She was no longer yelling, but her voice was cold. She started walking but i stoped her. i grabbed her arm and spun her around. " Hey, look. I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about it. im sorry I have been a total complete jerk to you, okay?" I said. She looked at the floor. "Caroline. Look me in the eyes. You'll know if im lying or not," I said.

She looked at me. I gazed into her brown eyes. Even half starved, and angry at me, I still thought she looked pretty in the lightning. I started leaning in. her eyes widend. "what are you doing?" she whispered. "I still have to get even with you for that distraction kiss you gave me," I replied. And before she could say a thing, I leaned all the way in, and kissed her.

**I wanted to thank the people who have actually bothered to review. And I thank the people who suggested songs, for my sonfic idea. I will update as soon as I can. I already have the beginning of the next chapter typed in my iPod touch. **

**But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Peace and Love to all,**

**-Lia**


	18. Chapter 18

_Another_**_ Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 18: The Hunter**

BETH POV

He was going to do it. he was going to kiss me. We were only 5 inches apart. Then 4. Then 3…2…1…

"Beth! Josh! You guys have to see this!" I heard my sister shout. Someone was starting to open the tent. Josh and I jumped apart. I resumed to playing with my locket, while Josh grabbed a water bottle and started to drink.

My sister's blonde hair appeared. "Get out here!" she said.

We scrambled out of the tent. Eddie led us towards the river where Jake was standing. "Look," she said and pointed. Between one of the rocks, was a pink book with brown designs. "Is that..." I trailed off. "Caroline's diary," Eddie finished for me. "How did it get in the river?" Josh asked.

"That's the thing. If wally took off with it,and Caroline went after him, there could be a chance that they had somehow ended up in the river," Jake said.

"Whats the chance that they're alive?" I asked. "50/50, I guess," Eddie said.

"I though Caroline could swim like a fish?" said Josh. I shook my head. "She's a great swimmer, but not good enough to swim in the dark," I said.

We all remained silent for a while.

* * *

Wally POV

The next morning, Caroline and I headed out of the cave. We haven't really talked since last night. We were too shocked, the both of us. I ignored my growling stomach. I was hungry, and I knew Caroline was too. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Do we really have any idea where we are going?"

I shook my head. She siged. She started playing wit a necklace that I had not relized she was wearing. "Wear did you get that?" I asked.

"I always wear it," she said.

She kept playing with it for a while.

"Can you stop doing that? It gets annoying," I said.

"im hungry wally. I distracts me."

"well sing something instead."

Caroline started to sing. After a few minutes, I reized what the song said. I groaned. She wasn't a bad singer, but it was a wrong choice of song. This is what she was singing:

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time"_

"Caroline, do you really have to sing that? You're being dramatic like always."

She smirked. "I'm not singing that to be dramatic. I'm singing that because I like the song."

"Well, I change my mind. Stop singing," I said.

She did. We kept walking.i suddenly stopped. I stopped so suddenly, Caroline ran into me.

"Wally! Don't do that!" she snapped.

I shushed her. "Do you hear something?" I asked.

Caroline listened. "Sounds like whistling," she said.

I grabbed her and ducked behind a tree.

"Who knows who that could be. Im not risking being "saved" by a phycho," I said.

"I'd rather the phyco, rather than a serial killer who has the mind to plot and plan," Caroline said.

"That too." I agreed.

Wewaited. Out of the blue, a man appears. He was wearing jeans, a brown shirt, and a cowboy hat. He was carrying a knapsack, and… a riffle. Not to mention the knife sticking out of his dark brown boots.

"Don't move a muscle," I breathed in Caroline's ear. She slightly nodded.

The man stopped. "Who's there?" he called out. My heart froze for a minute.

"im a highly trained hunter. I know someone or something is watching me," he said loudly. "If you're hungry, I got be some rabbit in my bag. Don't be shy. I wont hurt you."

"_That's not what the rabbit thinks," _I thought.

"I heard that," the man called out. Oops. Did NOT mean to think that out loud.

He walked towards the tree we were hiding. "come on out," he said.

Caroline looked at me. I shrugged. No use in hiding now.

I stepped out first. "well. I knew I heard a boy." He said.

Caroline stepped away from the tree. "Well, well, well. I didn't expect that coming," he exclaimed. "what are your names?" he asked.

"Claire Malloy," Caroline said. I caught on.

"Scott Hatford," I said the first name that popped into my mind. (Scott was my cousin's name)

"well, Scott and Claire. I say you aure are lucky I found you," he said. "I'm Will." He said.

"How did you get lost out here?" Will asked. We explained to him how "Claire" fell into the river, I lost my balance trying to catch her, and how we had found the cave. What we left out was the parts about the kiss, and the fact that we were in the woods because I had run off with her journal.

Will listened. Then, he said "Well, if you two are hungry, then follow me."

We did for some reason. He led us to a campfire circle. "I set this up last night. I'll set it up and you can have some of the rabbit I caught."

Caroline and I looked at each other. "Don't tellme you're picky eaters," Will said. We shook our heads. "Good. Then, girl, um, these up in the river," he said, handing Caroline two canteens. She nodded and walked towards the river.

Will looked at me. "Help me with the fire, boy." He said.

When Caroline returned, we had set up a small fire. We had to eat the rabbit with our hands, but we didn't mind. The rabbit turnd out pretty good, actually. And the water caroline had gotten was cold and fresh.

"Now don't tell me you two are sweethearts," he said. Caroline and I quickly shook our heads. He chuckled. Now I guess you want to know where we are." He said.

"of course." Caroline said. Will grinned. Then lets get going. We're pretty far from town" "We noticed," Caroline said.

We followed him. He held a compass. From what I could see, we were heading south. We had been going north. We talked about how we had found the cave. Then he asked us for our ages. Here's the conversation:

_Will: how old are you guys?_

_Me and Caroline: 13 and 14._

_Will: are you two friends?_

_Both of us: No._

_Will: any siblings?"_

_Caroline: 2_

_Me: 3_

_Will: you two are like opposite forces or something?_

_Both: yep._

By the time we had stopped to take a few sips of water, it flet like noon. "How much further?" I asked. "We're not far from a nice clearing. About a few miles or so." Will said.

I nodded. He checked the time on a watch he wore. "It's 1:43" he said. "Keep walking. When you reach the clearing, cross it. Don't change direction. You should come across a big hill. Climb it. Then descend it. When you do, you'll find yourself at Smuggler's Cove," then he started walking away, heading East.

"Wait. You're really leaving us here?" Caroline said.

"I know you can manage with my directions, Caroline. Wally, good luck," he said.

"Thanks, I guess. Wait. WHAT?"

"I was there at the Buckman's anniversary play, four years ago. And I read about you in the paper several times. I respect you and your families. You caught that mountain lion," Will said with a grin. Caroline and I looked at each other. "And by the way Wally." He leaned in and said in a low voice so Caroline couldn't hear. "I know you like her. Don't give up pal. I could see it in your eyes every time you look at her," he said.

I looked at him shocked.

He walked away again. "Will we see you again?" Caroline called after him. He didn't respond. We turned around.

Will the Hunter was gone.

**I wanted to thank the people who have actually bothered to review. I hoped you liked it. it was all I could think of. I probably wont update as soon as I usually do, because I caught the flu. I feel MISERABLE. So if you hated the chapter, then keep in mind that I'm delusional and taking medications. THANKS!**

**-Lia**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PSS. The song Caroline was singing is called "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. i recommend it. it is a really nice song, and one of my favorites.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Enjoy the chapter, though this one is a bit depressing. What Caroline explains later on, is based on what happened to my friend, me, and our other friends. I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 18: ugghh**

PETER POV

I was laying on my bed thinking about the last time I saw the girls, and my brothers actually working together, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered it.

It was Steve Benson. "Hey Peter. Are your brothers home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. They, um, went somewhere," I stammered. Jake had warned me to not tell anyone about the situation. I was going to prove that I could keep a secret once and for all.

"When do you think they'll get back?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Gotta go. Bye!" I quickly said and shut the door. How long was it going to be when the Bensons started to get suspicious, and then demand to know the truth? Which was plainly that the Malloy girls are back, wally and Caroline are lost somewhere in the woods, and that Beth, Eddie, Jake, and Josh went out to find them.

I hope they find them soon because I may be caught in the biggest lie of my life!

CAROLINE POV

I was a mess. Seriously. I had leaves in my hair from sleeping on the ground. My knees were stained in mud, and the stain would probably never come out. I gazed at my reflecton on the river. I shook my hair out from the ponytail. I wished I had worn my jacket instead of just my pink and black striped tank top. I could have used it as a pillow or something.

I headed back to where Wally was sleeping. He was also a mess, with a few leaves in his dark hair, and mud also stained on his jeans and on his hoodie. I studied him, for the first time in days noticing what he was wearing. He was wearing a black hoodie, with dark blue jeans, and black converse. He looked a bit pale, except for his cheeks wich were a light pink, probably from the chilly cold morning air.

I grinned. He looked all peaceful as if there was nothing wrong, and as if sleeping in the middle of the forest was normal. I sat on the ground for a few moments until Wally woke up. He rolled over and looked at me. "Is it morning, or am I dead?" he asked.

"Nope. Sadly, its morning." I replied. **(me and my dad had this conversation when he had a hangover once. Except he woke up on the porch, and me and my sister, Jasmine, were eating Hot Fries, my favorite snack, while watching my stepmom wake him up.)**

"Ugh. I still feel tired." He said, and closed his eyes again.

I got up and kicked him on the foot. "Come on. Time to wake up, Mr. Sleeping Not-So-Much-Of-A-Beauty." **(This is another one of my lines that I use on my God-Sister)**

Wally sat up. "Very funny," he said. i rolled my eyes. "I'm supposed to be the drama queen. Not you," I answered.

He stood up. "You're a mess," I said.

"No kidding. So are you,"

"I know. Don't remind me."

Wally shook his head. "Come on. Let's get going," he said.

We set off. We only walked for a little bit, when I tripped. Wally stopped and helped me up. "are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I looked down and let out a groan. "Great. Now I have more mud," I said. "Don't worry _princess_. I have an idea," Wally said. I looked at him. "What idea?" I asked. He shook his head, and said "I'll tell you in a bit, when the sun gets warmer."

We continued walking. "Hey wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" I asked. "Because it annoys you" he said.

"How do you know it annoys me?" I asked. He looked at me. "Because you frown every time I call you that." I shook my head. "You really are observant," I remarked. He rolled his eyes, but I saw a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Your smiling," I said. he shook his head. "no I'm not."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Caroline."

"Wally."

"You're getting annoying again," he said.

"Well then admit that you were."

"I will do something drastic" he warned. I raised my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Want me to how you?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know if I want to, if I don't know what you plan on doing?"

"Fine. I'll show you," he said. Wally stopped and then scooped me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing you," he said. and ran over to the river- and jumped. Next thing I know, I'm under water. I sawm to the surface. Wally surfaced with me. "This was your way of getting me to shut up?" I snapped, as I swam to shore. I only got up to waist length when he grabbed my wrist and pulled my towards him.

"No. This is," he said, and placed his lips on mine. I froze at first, but then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

The kiss only lasted for a minute or so. Finally I pulled away.

"No. No no no no no. No. No way. This can't – no. no no**." (Try saying No 16 times as fast as you can.)** I said as I climbed out of the river. I heard water splashing a little, which indicated him following me. He caught up with me and took my arm, stopping me.

"Hey. What's wrong? What's no no no no no no?" he asked.

"Wally. This can't happen. We can't. Do you seriously think we an be together? What about when we find our way back? What about Jake and Eddie? Well, mainly Jake, I'm pretty sure even Eddie would understand, but do you think we coud stand a chance against the war between our siblings? Let alone my parents? What about-" he cut me off.

"What about it? If you really did care about me, you wouldn't care," he said.

"Wally I do. I really do. But there is too much things in the way," I said.

"Like what? Our siblings? You said so your self, ddie might understand. Peter, Beth, and Josh would be excited. Jake would come around… eventually. So what is the real reason Caroline?" Wally demanded.

"I, um, I…have…" I trailed off. Wally blinked at me. "You have what? A boyfriend?"

"No! I…I…Can't tell you." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

I shook my head. Tears were starting to pour out of my eyes and I quickly wiped them. I hated to cry, especially in front of people.

Wally faced me and grabbed my arms. He looked straight into my eyes and demanded "What is it? Caroline, just tell me. I think I can take it. Just tell me the truth- why do you think we can never be together?"

I shoved him away again. I closed my eyes and said "If you really want to know- fine. I'm sick. And for all we know- I may have cancer."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

WALLY POV

I did NOT expect that! Cancer? Didn't that mean she was… dying?

Caroline was crying, but she kept walking.

"Hey. What do you mean you MIGHT have cancer? Do you or not?" I asked when I caught up.

She wiped her tears and said "we don't know. We're still waiting for the results to come in. The doctor in Ohio is supposed to send them to the doctor here. That's one of the reasons we came back. Everyone at school are dumb and stupid. No matter how much I told my so called friends that cancer isn't contagious. They didn't want to take chances. Only Two of my friends stuck by me. But the rest started to tease me and- well, basically bullied me around."

I stayed silent as she told me how her former friends mocked her, and taunted her about dying. And how they pushed her around and lept making death jokes.

"We moved back because when I couldn't take it, I told my parents. They decided to leave Ohio again. At first we didn't know where to go, but Eddie suggested Buckman. Since we already knew people here, and we knew our way around town, we came back," she said.

I shook my head. "I don't think you do. I mean you look healthy. Those kids over in Ohio are just jerks." I said. Caroline glanced at me. "Well then go ahead. Bash me. Spit it out." Caroline said.

I simply looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You don't care?" she asked.

I kissed her again before I said, "No. I don't. I really don't care if you do have cancer or not. You're still you. No matter what, you're still the Crazy Caroline I met, right after she faked her own funeral in the river. You're still the girl I met, and the girl I.-" I stopped.

Caroline wiped her tears once more, and then pulled her hair into a pony tail. I looked at her. Her hair was wet from me tossing her into the river. She had goosebumps on her arms which indicated her being cold.

"Here" I said, and pulled her into a patch of sun. I would have offered her my hoodie, but I was wearing it when I jumped into the river, and it was wet. We walked some more.

But this time in silence.

**I wanted to thank the people who have actually bothered to review. I hoped you liked 't worry people, I already have something in mind. You don't really think I'd kill Caroline off, did you? But anyway those who will review, then THANKS!**

**-Lia**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Enjoy the chapter, though this one is a bit depressing. What Caroline explains later on, is based on what happened to my friend, me, and our other friends. I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 20: An Unexpected First Kiss**

**Jake POV**

I sat down on a big rock and stared at the river. Beth and Josh were talking somewhere behind the tents and Eddie, well I had no idea. I simply stared at the river and listened to the rushing waters. I didn't do anything except think. Mainly about Eddie. The truth is, I really like her, but I simply can't do anything right when I was around her.

I thought about when I first met her and how I tripped her at lunch and how she dumped her tray on my head.

How I taunted her and teased her about the Halloween parade. When I told her more (false) info about the abagutchie.

When we gave each other a panicked look when our mothers found out what happened to their cakes and pie.

Missed her with a snowball and hit the principal instead. **(AN: Okay, that was FUNNY.)**

How she smiled when we both made the team, and how she looked at me when I practiced with her after school.

The car wash, the Water Battle against the bullies. The strawberry parade, and when we worked on the newspaper together.

How she laughed when she faced me the next day, right after finding those stupid pictures.

When she said goodbye and left to Ohio…

And how she came back**. (Jake/Eddie is my favorite couple btw.)**

The sky was starting to get dark, and the moon was already shining. Slowly, the sun went down and night fell.

After a moment, I felt someone sit right next to me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't have to look up to check who was talking to me. I knew her voice already.

I nodded and said "Yeah."

I glanced at her. She was looking off into the distance. "Where are Beth and Josh?" I asked.

"In one of the tents still talking," she replied. I shrugged a little. Eddie looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously. I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

I sighed. She was the only girl who could tell I was lying. Why was that?

"Eddie, I don't want to tell you, okay!" I said. It sounded a bit harsher than I meant it to sound. She lowered her gaze and nodded. She started to stand up but I stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that- Wally was my responsibility. I should watch out for him."

"I feel the same way, believe me. Caroline is my baby sister. Probably the last one I'll ever have, and if I hadn't pushed her towards pranking you, she wouldn't have gotten lost." She said softly. She didn't sound like herself at all. I looked up at her again. She looked pretty in the moon light. A light breeze blew and gave her goosebumps on her arms. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

She looked at me in surprise and said "Now I think you lost it. Jake Hatford being nice to ME? Not something you see ever."

I smiled a little and she grinned back at me.

"So how did Caroline learn to swim like a fish?" I asked.

"I taught her. Actually, a lot of the things my sisters are good at are because I taught them how." She said.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Eddie shrugged. "Well, Beth came along, and when I was 5, I learned how to read. In order to practice my reading, I would read to Beth. When I was 7 and she was 6, I started to learn to cook, and Beth would help me while I taught her how. Soon, she was reading and memorizing cookbooks and at age 8, she was already a better cook than me," she explained.

"What about Caroline?"

"When she was 5, we would play "Pretend" with her. I noticed how she would get so into the game, so I told her about acting, and talked to her about plays and movies and stuff. I also taught her to read along with Beth, and when I would come home from school, she insisted to "help" me with my math homework so that I could talk to her about stages and actors and actresses."

I thought about it. It could be true; I mean Eddie was the eldest and the role model.

"So how did you get your talents?" I asked.

"My dad wanted a boy, but instead I ended up as a girl. He didn't care. I got mad once at a kid in the park once, and threw a ball at him. My dad saw potential, and taught me baseball. But the real reason I like sports is because I love to run and I've always liked the water, which is another reason Caroline is a good swimmer." Eddie said. "How about you and your brothers? How did you find your talents?" she asked me.

"I had a stuffed baseball toy when I was a kid. I went everywhere with it. When I found out about baseball, something just clicked. Josh always liked colors and when he could, he would go crazy with his set of crayons. Wally, well, he was a quiet little kid, and when he was bored he would simply study things. He told me that spelling words is just like a puzzle to him. Peter was just born with a huge stomach. Small kid, but boy, he can eat A LOT." I said.

Eddie looked at me again. "You know Hatford, you're not as bad as you seem." She said.

"Same with you Malloy." I replied. Eddie looked directly at me and I gazed into her warm brown eyes. I realized that I was leaning in but I didn't care. So I wasn't all that shocked when our lips met.

Eddie POV

I had gotten so lost in Jake's hazel eyes, that I was really shocked when he slowly leaned in and kissed me. At first, I didn't react; just widened my eyes, but then I closed them and kissed him back. After a minute or so, I pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared at him. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, excited, or embarrassed. I didn't stick around to find out. I slowly got up, and told him "I'm really tired. I think I'll get some sleep."

Jake nodded slowly. I walked as fast as I could to the blue tent. (Josh and Beth had made it a habit to keep sharing the grey tent)

Once inside the tent, I laid down on the right side of the tent on my sleeping bag. (Blue with red stars on it.)

I didn't sleep, I just thought. Jake Hatford of all boys just _kissed_ me. I'm not sure what to think, I mean sure, I did like him a little, but that was just a sudden rush.

I heard Jake unzipping the tent, so I layed on my side facing the wall and closed my eyes. Thankfully, Caroline taught me how to pretend to sleep, so he didn't know I was awake.

I heard him softly lay down next to me. But then I felt his arm around my waist. I didn't move or do anything. When I was sure his breathing slowed down, I simply smiled to myself.

Caroline POV

Wally and I kept walking. We didn't say anything, but we did hold hands. I walked closer to him after dark fell.

"Should we stop? We've been walking all day," I said.

"Maybe. We should be close by now." He replied.

We looked around. The moon was full, and the river wasn't rushing on this part of the woods. I was about to ask Wally if we were going to finally stop and sleep, when a hand grabs us both by the shoulders.

"AHHH!"

We both let out a shout. I spun around to see Will the Hunter.

"Will? Don't DO that!" I cried out. He grinned at us. But then his smile disappeared.

"It's a good thing I caught up with you guys. I forgot to tell you something important," Will said grimly.

"What is it now?" Wally asked.

"Well, you know about the cougher that came down to Buckman? Well, turns out it was a she. And Abagutchie left a little gift- a litter of five cubs." He said.

"Wait. So the mountain lion left behind cubs?" I asked.

Will nodded. "Being the town's hunter, I'm trying to find them. I need to trap them so we can take them to their real home. They are fully grown now, and dangerous. I left traps not far from here. I suggest you walk around a circle of trees, 8 in total."

Wally and I nodded. "Oh, and when I was searching for the lions, I saw 4 blond kids. Two girls and two boys. I think they might be you're siblings," he added.

Wally and I looked at each other a grinned. Of course our siblings were going to look for us. "Well, that's all you need to know. Bye now. Got lions to hunt," he said, and jogged away.

"Seriously, he always leaves us alone at the wrong moments," I grumbled. Wally and I walked to a tree and crawled under it. It wasn't very cold tonight thankfully. I felt Wally's arm around my waist and fell asleep smiling.

Beth POV

I smiled at Josh. So far, we have had pleasant conversations during the day. He was just the same as I remembered 4 years ago. Funny, sweet, and kind. We might have had that awkward night, but at least now, we get more along. For now, at least, who knows if the war will resume when we get back home.

As the sky got darker, I noticed Jake sitting near the river, and Eddie was walking towards him. I smiled a little. I always thought that Jake and Eddie would make a cute couple.

I followed Josh into the grey tent.

"Hey Josh. I was meaning to ask you… Did you guys really miss us when we left?"

"Well, I happen to know my twin missed having Eddie on the team and having someone to back him up in a misunderstanding with the opposite team. I also know Wally missed you guys, mainly Caroline, but I think it was because he was bored and didn't have anyone to mess with. And me, well yeah. I missed counting on you girls to be their when we needed you. Peter… well no doubt. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

He looked at me. "Did you girls miss us?"

"Yeah. We never had any other adventures like the ones we had here. In Ohio, when we told our friends about the beginning of the war, they thought we were nuts, and didn't believe us." I said.

"Did you miss me?" Josh asked quietly.

I did NOT expect the question. I thought about it. Of course I had missed him; I mean he was my first love. Why wouldn't I?

Finally I replied in a soft voice "Yes. I did. Did you miss me?"

He looked at me. Apparently, he didn't expect me to ask the same question.

But he looked at me in the eyes and said "Yea. I really did. A lot."

I smiled softly at him.

Then he did the most unexpected thing-

He kissed me.

Like, he looked deep into my eyes for a few seconds, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. And what did I do? I kissed him back.

We fell asleep 15 minutes after the kiss, with his arm around my waist and a smile upon my face.

THE END

**SIKE! HAHAHAHA. SORRY, COULDN'T HELP MYSELF ON THAT. BUT FINALLY THEY ALL GOT SOME ROMANCE RIGHT? LOL. DON'T WORRY PEOPLE THAT IS SO NOT THE END. WE STILL HAVE SOME DRAMA TO LOOK FORWARD TO. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON, BUT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I AM SUPER TIRED. I HAVE TWO BIG PROJECTS AND ONE OF THEM INCLUDES A TEN PAGE PAPER ON THE HOLOCAUST. SO FAR, I HATE THIS SUBJECT BECAUSE IT WAS A DARK AND BRUTAL TIME OF HISTORY BUT OH WELL. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE AND PEACE, AND BACON! AND CHEESE,**

**-LIA**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Enjoy the chapter, though this one is a bit depressing. What Caroline explains later on, is based on what happened to my friend, me, and our other friends. I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 21: Traps **

Caroline POV

I woke up the next morning with a headache. A really bad one. Way to start the day, feeling like you have a hangover.

Wally was already awake and looking up towards the sky. "Morning," he said brightly. "Morning." I mumbled back. I stood up, pulling leaves out of my hair. I would kill for a comb.

Wally stood up with me and we started walking. Not only was my head pounding, but I felt a bit dizzy too. Wally held my hand and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. He shook his head. "Your walking a bit slower and you look pale. Seriously. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I just feel a bit off that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"My head hurts a bit and I'm a little bit dizzy."

"Want to wait for a bit before we keep walking?" he offered. I shook my head. "It's going away now." I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed again and kissed his cheek. "Really, Wally. I'm fine,"

He let it go, but held on to me more firmly. To distract myself from the headache, I thought about the past four days. Then, I suddenly came to a sudden thought, and came to a halt.

"Wally. They don't know about the traps," I said horrified.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The traps that Will set up to catch the lions. Our siblings are looking for us right now. Heading this way. They don't know about the hunting traps. Wally, they'll walk right into them! Who knows what stuff Will used to capture the lions. What if they get shot in the head or something?" I explained in a rush. Wally's eyes were a bit wide and he looked grim.

"Can you run?" he asked. I nodded and said "The problem isn't if I can run or not. The problem is either if you can keep up with me or not," and we took off running.

Eddie POV

I woke up the next day with Jake's arm still around my waist. Slowly, I sat up, careful not to wake him. I slipped off his jacket that I was still wearing, replaced it with my own, and exited the tent. Once outside, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my baseball cap. Beth was already outside of the grey tent, and sitting on the ground in front of the river. She saw me and said "Morning Big Sis," then tossed me something covered in aluminum foil. I opened it and saw it was a cheese sandwich then began to eat. Even though I'm a girl, I can eat like a bottomless pit. Same thing with my sisters. We never knew why. **(I use this line all the time, especially when I go back for seconds during lunch at school. A lot of the boys look at me all weird every time I do.)**

By the time I finished, the twins had already gotten up. Beth handed me two more sandwiches and I tossed them to Jake and Josh. Once they had wolfed down their own sandwiches, we packed things up. We decided to eventually cross th river, but to go one by one. First Josh crossed, then Beth. Then after my sister, I went.

The water was really cold, and rushed around my ankles. I carefully made my way across the river. I nearly slipped, nut I caught myself on a rock nearby. Finally, with my knees and ankles wet, I stumbled onto dry land. Jake then made his way across. Finally, he waded out of the rushing river. He was nearly onto shore, when he slipped. I caught him with one hand and pulled him onto land. "Watch it. I doubt that the rocks are willing to make friends with you," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I run into one stupid tree, just one, so I make a lame joke, and no one lets me forget it."

We set of again.

We didn't walk very far, when we came to a circle of trees, eight in total. We walked across the circle, and we didn't get very far, when we heard shouting. I intently reconized the voices. Caroline and Wally. We found them.

At first, we saw them running towards us waving their arms and shouting "NOOOOO! DON'T!"

I was about to ask what were they shouting about, when suddenly, Beth ends up in a net and in the air.

Normal POV

Beth let out a shriek as a net came out from under her feet. She let out a "HELP" as she hung in the net nearly 9 feet into the air.

Caroline and Wally ran towards Jake, Josh, and Eddie. Wally was right a few feet away from Caroline, when the ground disappeared from under his feet. He fell down a hole about 7 feet deep and way to deep to climb out of.

Mean time, Eddie ran towards the tree to tey and help her sister, but got knocked out of the way by Jake as another net flew at her. The net caught Jake, who lost his balance, fell back and into the river.

"Jake!" Eddie yelled and dove in after him.

Eddie ignored the cold shock of the water and swam as fast as she could after Jake.

Jake was struggling with the net that dragged him deep into the water. Eddie held a small knife that she had hidden in her hiking boots. Jake finally stopped sinking since the net had caught on some rocks. Eddie finally reached him and opened the blade. She started sawing through the bindings and Jake pulled the net wider. Eddie ditched the knife and helped Jake out of the net.

They started swimming up. Their lungs felt like they were going to burst, but they didn't stop swimming. After what seemed minutes, when in reality it was 20 seconds, they bursted out of the water, gasping and gulping air. Panting, Jake and Eddie swam to shore. Jake pulled Eddie out of the river. Her hand was bleeding from where she had cut herself from cutting the net too fast. Jake had a small cut on his right temple from banging it on a rock. Eddie smiled at him, relieved. But her smile vanished.

Josh in the meantime, had climbed the tree to where Beth was. He carefully reached ut to her, and Beth reached out to him. He handed her something. It was a small knife. Beth cut a bit from the top of the net, big enough to slip through. She dropped the knife onto the ground below. She stuck out her head and arms out of the net and grabbed onto the branch that she was swinging from. Carefully, Josh held her steady as she pulled herself out of the net. Josh made his way to the tree trunk where the branch was about three feet wide. It should hold them both. Beth made her way towards Josh, focusing on him. Finally, she reached him and he hugged her against him. Thankfully, they were to high for their siblings to see.

Slowly they made their way down the tree. Beth grabbed a branch and quickly knew her mistake- the branch mad e a snappin noiose and broke. She fell several feet before she grabbed onto another branch.

"Beth!" Josh yelled down to her. "I''m fine!" She yelled back. She waited for josh to climb down to her , and they started climbing down together. Finally, they reached the ground.

Meantime, Caroline was stretching out her arm as far as she could, and so was Wally, but they still couldn't reach each other. And even if Caroline did get a grip on his hand, Wally doubted that Caroline was strong enough to pull him out of a hole. Caroline grimaced. She was even more dizzy now, and that was so not helping.

Eddie, Jake, Josh, and Beth rushed to help Caroline. Eddie couldn't reach him, but neither could Jake. Beth suddenly remembered something.

"Eddie, Caroline. Remember how our cousin Mary got stuck in that well when she was five?" she asked.

_(Flashback)_

_Eddie and Caroline remembered how their cousin, Mary, had fallen into a well many years ago. The girls, being only 6(Caroline), 7(Beth), 8(Eddie), and 5(Mary's twin sister, Ruth), they didn't have many ideas at first. But then, Caroline had thought about a rope, but since they didn't have any on them, Eddie suggested a human rope. So, Eddie had held Beth by the ankles, Beth held Caroline, and Caroline held Ruth. Ruth had grabbed her sister's arms and slowly, Eddie pulled beth up, then they pulled up Caroline, then they pulled up Ruth and Mary out. _

_(End of flashback)_

Eddie grinned. She ran up and told the twins about the plan. They agreed it was worth a shot, Caroline was held by Beth, who was held by Eddie, who was held by Jake, who was held by Josh. Caroline wasn't very happy about being held upside down when she was dizzy as hell, so she held her head up and focused on Wally's eyes. She hooked her arms with Wally's and Josh slowly pulled up Jake.

Jake and Josh both pulled Eddie out. The three of them pulled Beth out, and they all pulled Caroline along with Wally. As soon as Wally and Caroline were both out and on the ground, Jake and Josh both hugged Wally, much to his surprise. Beth hugged Caroline, while Eddie punched her instead, saying "Don't EVER scare me like that again!" and then pulled her baby sister into a huge hug. When they finally realeased Caroline and Wally, Eddie and Beth hugged Wally to his greater surprise, and Josh, and even Jake, hugged Caroline, much to HER surprise. When the hugs were over, Wally was grinning a little, but Caroline gave a weak smile.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Jake asked.

Caroline showed everyone her side, where a dart was stabbing her. The twins eyes widend, Eddie and Beth both gasped, and Wally dropped down to his knees next to Caroline asking when this happened. But all Caroline could manage was a small shrug before she blacked out.

**Sorry about the depressing cliffhanger. But don't worry, I PROMISE you all a happy ending. I even have the layout for the sequal to this Fanfic in my iPod, but I am going to need some votes if yes, you do want a sequal, or no, you don't want a sequal. If it's a no, then I'll start my next B/G Battle Fanfic anyway. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible, maybe by next week or so. IDK. **

**But anyway,PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE AND PEACE, AND BACON! AND CHEESE,**

**-LIA**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: the longest chapter yet

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**Enjoy the chapter, though this one is a bit depressing. What Caroline explains later on, is based on what happened to my friend, me, and our other friends. I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 22: Awakening**

Caroline POV

When I woke up, I was lying on something hard, and the first thing I saw was a blue narrow roof. I sat up and looked around. Wally was next to me asleep. I was lying on a blue sleeping bag, and there were several water bottles next to where my head had been. Apparently, I was in a tent.

Wally stirred next to me and opened his hazel eyes. "You're up," he said. "Duh. Where are we?" I asked.

"After you blacked out, I had to carry you. Jake and Eddie led us to the meadow where they had first set up camp before they set off the traps. I filled them in about the mountain lions on the loose. Eddie and Jake stayed up to keep watch, since they weren't taking any chances, so we slept in here and Beth and Josh shared the other tent," he said.

I took a deep breath. "Do the twins know about… you know?"

Wally looked down and nodded. Eddie told them while Beth treated the dart wound," he said. I shrugged. Didn't need to hide it now.

Wally and I stood up and exited the tent. Beth and Josh said "You're up!" and Eddie and Jake gave me grins. Once again- _DUH_. I sat next to Eddie and Wally sat next to Josh.

"So when do we go home?" I asked taking a bite of a sandwich that Josh had given me. Mm. Real food once again. "We thought about letting to rest for a bit first before we set off," Jake replied. I frowned. "Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean I'm weak. I mean, I'm still me." I said. "Sorry. It just takes time to get used to something like this," Jake explained. I rolled my eyes but accepted it.

So, when I finished eating, I decided to get out of the sun and also get some water, so I went back into the blue tent. Wally was already there, sitting on the ground holding a water bottle. I grabbed my own bottle and smiled at him as I sat next to him. He gave me a soft smile in return. I made sure no one was coming. Then I kissed him.

I don't know how to describe it. Like, when I kiss Wally, I don't feel butterflies in me- I feel _fireworks_. I guess that's love.

We kissed for about a minute or so before we pulled away. Then he pulled me down onto the ground with him and we just laid there with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. Finally, I got the nerve to ask him what was on my mind.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" I asked. I felt him shrug and heard him say "I don't know." I sighed. "When should we tell them?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell Beth and Josh first. They should understand us best. Remember that February that they dated four years ago?"

"Yeah. Eddie would be upset at first, but what about Jake? He was a real jerk about Beth and Josh's relationship," I pointed out.

"Maybe at the best moment," Wally said then started to grin. "Either we tell him gentle like, or we flash mob him," he continued. I let out a quiet laugh. "Picture his face when we start dancing in the middle of the street," I said.

He laughed too. "Maybe we should dance to '_Call me Maybe_,'" he suggested. I laughed again. I seriously could picture Jake in the middle of town, with strangers, and his little brother and me all dancing to 'Call Me Maybe.'** (A/N: *singing* HEY I JUST MET YOU. AND THIS IS CRAAAAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER… SO CALL ME MAYBE… come on, sing with me! No one? No? Okay.)**

I gave Wally another kiss on the lips on another on his right cheek. And then another kiss on the lips. Then I stood up. "Well Wallace, I don't know about you, but I could really use a nice hot shower and a full meal with a good bed. What do you say?" I said.

Wally rolled his eyes but nodded. I grinned, bent down and gave him another kiss, and then I left the tent. I decided to ask Eddie if we could go back home already.

I found her and Jake glaring at each other looking as if they both wanted to kill each other. They were both standing up, and did they look MAD. Eddie looked as if she was about to throw Jake into the river or something.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked. Eddie looked at me and shook her head. "What do you need Caroline?" Jake asked as gently as possible. "Yeah," I replied. "A hot shower and a bed. I think I rested enough. Can we go home now?" I asked. They both nodded. "I'll tell Beth, Josh, and Wally. You can start packing up the stuff," Jake said and left walking towards the Grey Tent. I looked at Eddie. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Come on little sis," Eddie muttered as she stalked off to the Blue Tent.

Eddie POV

I don't know where Caroline and Wally where. Probably in the tent. Beth and Josh well, same thing. I sat down near the river with my knees pulled to my chest. Jake walked up to me and sat down next to me. "What's up Whomper?" he asked. I frowned. "Again with the stupid knick names?" I asked. "Sorry _Eddie_," he said rolling his eyes. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out here," he replied. "Well fine. Just don't call me that anymore." I said. "In a bad mood?" he asked. "No. Just annoyed," I said.

Jake didn't say anything for a while. Then he said "So why didn't you tell me about Caroline?"

"Didn't see a reason why." I shrugged. "And yet, here we are after looking for her and my brother after 4 days," he said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes. "I meant that why should I have told you of all people." I said. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, just as if I would have kissed _you_ of all people," he said a bit coldly. This time my eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't exactly my type. I have no idea what was into me last night. So sorry for kissing you as if you were a normal girl," he said. My mouth dropped open. "_As if_ I was a _normal_ girl? Not your _type_? Are you _kidding_ me? You know what? Well next time you want a little adventure, go kiss some random slut off of the street, not me!" **(Oh sh*t. This just got real.)**

"Yeah, well next time I ever even try to be nice to you, I'll remind myself to not waste my time on you. Because you know, I can't _believe_ I even had the smallest thought that you had changed but you haven't. You are still the same selfish, show off girl I met four years ago! And you know what, you are so stubborn and you always want to be on top! And that is only part of the reasons I hate you so much!" he said.

I felt the tears prickling the back of my eyes. "Yeah, well I hate you even _more_! You are just nothing but a stupid _jerk_! And you know what? I hate the fact that I even _let_ you kiss me! You call me selfish and stubborn and a showoff, and that I always want to be on top, well you are the same way! And you know what? I think I'm starting to regret saving you! I can't even believe I even used to like you four years ago! And I really just hate you so much, and even more than you hate me!" I snapped at him. We were both standing up now ready to kill each other. I was ready to slap him and throw him into the river, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

He was about to say something else, but Caroline appeared. She looked confused at us and then asked us if we could have gone home already. I decided yes, mainly because I didn't want to see Jake any more than I wanted to. I walked away from the river to the blue tent to start packing.

Jake POV

_ARRRGGHHHHH_! That was me, screaming inside my head. After I let Beth and Josh know that we were already leaving, I ran behind some trees for some time alone. Josh, being my twin, had this annoying habit of being able to tell if I'm mad or upset. I kept thinking of what Eddie had said. _Regret saving you_. _I hate you_. I thought about the fight. She had said "_I can't believe I used to like you four years ago_!" she had used to like me. But now she hates me. I was just so confused and so angry. I spun around and punched the tree that was behind me. Then I hugged my hand to myself. I looked at my fist. It had small little cuts that were bleeding lightly. I decided to get back to the camp before anyone noticed me missing.

I walked up to Josh who was packing up the grey tent. I helped him out, just to act natural. Josh frowned at me. "What happened to your hand?" he asked. I shook my head and said "Nothing."

Josh shrugged and we continued to pack up the tent. I looked up. Eddie and Beth were packing up the blue tent while Wally and Caroline were checking the supplies to make sure we weren't forgetting anything. Eddie didn't look at me.

We set off back towards Smuggler's Cove. "We had to stop twice before we found you guys. We should walk for at least a few miles or so, and then we should be at the bottom of that hill we first had set up camp. We should stop then, rest for a while, and then pack up the things again. Once we do that, we simply go up the hill, then down, and find ourselves where we left you girls in the rain four years ago. Then, we simply keep walking and then we should be home." Josh explained to Caroline and Wally.

They nodded. We kept walking until Josh then said "Say 'Hi' to your friend Jake!" pointing at the same tree I ran into 2 days ago. I scowled as Beth giggled, Eddie snickered, and Wally asked "What?"

Josh was kind enough to let Caroline and Wally know about my slip up. They both grinned. "Gee, thanks bro." I said sarcastically.

We walked some more. Then we came upon the same group of trees that Eddie and I first shared the same tent for this entire trip. I didn't know what was going to happen now that Josh and Beth were sharing one tent and Caroline and Wally were probably going to share the other tent. But what bothered me the most was that Eddie acted as if I wasn't there or anything. She wouldn't talk to me at all, not even _looked_ at me.

We set up the tents again. Then, Beth handed us some sandwiches and a small thin package covered in tin foil. "I've been saving these for celebration." She said.

I opened the package. Inside was…

"Chocolate!" Caroline squealed. A _Hershey's_ bar was in each of our hands. We all opened the chocolate and took bites of it. They were gone in seconds. Then we each grabbed our water bottles and sipped water. Even though chocolate is delicious, it can make you pretty thirsty.

I started the fire along with Josh and Wally while the girls set up the tents and sleeping bags. After a few hours, darkness fell. We ate an early dinner and then made Caroline and Wally go to sleep in the blue tent. Josh and Beth offered to keep watch in case any of the seven mountain lions showed up or something, but Eddie and I said no and told them to sleep. Well, Eddie said no to Beth, and I told Josh to go ahead and keep Beth company.

After our siblings fell asleep, Eddie and I sat in front of the fire. She didn't say anything to me. I awkwardly avoided her gaze. Finally, I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut any longer.

"Eddie, I'm sorry about what I-" She cut me off. "Forget it. It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does. I told you awful things. I really am sorry."

"Sorry for what? Treating me _as if_ I was _normal_? Well don't worry, I forgive you."

"Look I'm trying to kiss and make up here." I said.

"I'm sorry, since when do you want to kiss me, of all people. _Sorry_, I'm not your type, and you just aren't _my_ type either."

Her words stung. But I didn't give up. "Look, I really regret saying those things. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry Eddie." I said. I glared at the fire, which was starting to die out. Eddie then suddenly reached out and felt my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Since when do you apologize to me?" she asked. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her more towards me. "Will you please cut the sarcasm for once?" I asked. She sighed. She looked at the starry sky and said "Look, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I said those things to you also." I was still holding onto her wrist. I took a look at the stars. The fire had died out so I could see the stars better.

"Did you really like me when we were in 6th grade?" I asked. "Yeah. I did." Eddie replied. "I liked you too," I said. She looked at me confused. "You did?" she asked. I nodded. "That's news," she said. I grinned a little. "Do you still like me?" I asked her. She looked at me again but this time startled. "Depends. Do you still like me?" she responded. This time I gave her the startled look. But then I nodded. She smiled at me and said, "Well, you answered it for me."

I realized I was still holding onto her wrist. "I lied, by the way. You really are my type," I said. "_Duh_. That I knew. What other girl can beat you at most things?" she said teasingly. I smirked. Then I pulled her to me, but instead of catching her, she knocked into me and we both fell to the ground. I didn't care. Instead, I flipped her over so that I was on top of her and I had her pinned to the ground by both of her wrists. Then I kissed her. And the happiest thing was that she kissed me back.

**So, did you like it? If you did, review. If not, well then review. LOL. Jake and Eddie happen to be my favorite couple, so I made this about them. Don't, worry Beth/Josh fans. (mainly lovingrace. Don't worry honey; there will be some romance of them!) Anyway, just wanted to tell you all that I will update as soon as possible, since thankfully for you all, A) I'm a fast typer, B) I LOVE to write, and C) I want to get to the end already and start the sequel mainly because I can't wait to see your reactions when I update the ending of this Fanfic. The ending should be in about 3 chapters or so, and will include and epilogue. **

**But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE AND PEACE, AND BACON! AND CHEESE,**

**-LIA**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 a very long chapter!

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 23: Since WHEN?!**

Peter POV

Okay, Steve Benson was getting on my nerves. HE kept trying to find out what the heck is really going on. Take yesterday for example…

I sighed as I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door already knowing what I was about to face.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Peter!" Steve said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to spill. Go away," I said. Steve shrugged and handed me a Recess peanut butter cup. I shoved it into my mouth. Steve patiently waited until I swallowed most of the chocolate down. Once I did, I said "Thanks. I'm still not telling you anything."_

"_Damn," he said. _

_Flashback ends_

Now, I was expecting him. I wonder what candy he'll bring this time….

Beth POV

I stirred as I woke up. I opened my eyes. I was face to face with Josh, who was hugging me by my waist. He was already awake. "Morning," I muttered. "Morning," he replied.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked. HE gave me a sheepish grin. "Hey, I thought if Edward Cullen can watch Bella sleep, then what the hell," he said. I smiled. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"My mom made the whole family watch the Twilight Series."

I giggled. "Yeah, sorry Josh. I think it's more romantic when it's a vampire watching you sleep." I said. Josh rolled his eyes but grinned. Then he softly kissed me. **(You're Welcome lovingrace!) **

I kissed him back but then pulled away. "We should get up now." I said. HE agreed and we both got up and exited the tent. Eddie and Jake were already up and lounging around. "Are the other two still asleep?" I asked them. They nodded. I noticed that Eddie's warm brown eyes had a little sparkle in them, but I kept quiet. The sparkle seemed familiar.

A few minutes later, Caroline and Wally crawled out of their tent. I noted that Caroline also had a sparkle in her eyes as well. As I wondered what the heck was wrong with my sisters' eyes, I passed out the remaining sandwiches to the twins and to my siblings. We talked while we ate.

"So did you guys have a good sleep last night?" Jake asked. Okay then. I simply nodded, but Josh and Caroline said "Great."

"What about you?" I asked Eddie and Jake. "Good," Eddie said. Jake agreed. Jake and Eddie were sitting closer than usual and so were Caroline and Wally. I had my suspicions. I watched in awe as Caroline and Wally glanced each other and they both blushed lightly.

Suspicions confirmed.

When we finished eating, the twins gathered up the grey tent, Wally and Eddie were rounding up the supplies, and Caroline and I gathered up the blue tent. When I was sure no one was listening I confronted my little sister.

"You like him don't you?" I asked quietly. Caroline looked at me startled. "What are you talking about?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Wally. You like him." She blushed and shook her head. "No I don't," she mumbled.

"Caroline, you have that look. I know you like him!"

"What look?" she asked. "The one Mom and Dad get when they look at each other, the look that I used to give to Josh, the look that Peter gets when he sees and eats my cookies. That look." I said.

She blushed again. "Okay, so what if I did like Wally Hatford? What then?" Caroline asked. I smiled a little at her.

"Caroline, it's okay. I'm happy for you."

"You are? Why?"

"Because my little sister has finally found someone. Wally is a good one too," I said and winked at her. She smiled at me. "So how can you tell if someone had that look?" I thought about it for a while. Then I said, "You get a special sparkle in your eyes, especially when looking at the person you like or love."

"Do me a favor. Look up," she said. I shrugged and looked up. The first thing I saw was Josh. Then I looked back at Caroline who was grinning. "You have the look," she said.

I smiled and nodded. "So sis, what made you fall for him?" I asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he's sweet, and playful, and funny, he's a good listener, and he's loyal, and romantic. But then again, he's so different than me, and yet, somewhere between our laughs, long talks, lame jokes, and stupid little fights, I fell in love."

I thought about it. It made sense, in a way. "Did anything happen between you two?" I asked.

Caroline told me about her distraction kiss, the kiss in the cave, the kiss in the river, and the kiss in the tent yesterday and this morning. I grinned. It was a bit strange to know that my 12-year-old little sister had a love life now, but then again, Josh and I dated when I was 10. "So what about you and Josh?" Caroline asked. I told her about the first kiss he gave me. She smiled and looked up.

"I think Eddie has the look too," she said. I nodded. "With none other than Jake Hatford!" She giggled. I laughed softly. Who knew right? **(Basically everybody on Fanfiction!)**

We finished packing up the tent. Finally, we were all set, and we started off. We had to cross the river one by one again, so 15 minutes later, our knees to our feet were damp. It was a very nice day. Warm, but not hot, and with a small gentle breeze in the air.

"Remember how we kidnapped Caroline that January four years ago?" Jake asked.

I grinned. "Right after we stuffed you with snow."

"Right after you hit the principal in the face with a snowball when you tried to hit me instead." Eddie said smiling.

"Right after we made that New Year's resolution." Wally said grinning. "Peter called it a New Year's _revolution_!" I said. We all laughed. We were laughing so much, that we didn't realize that we had come across a big hill, until I noticed that the ground was getting steeper.

"Almost home guys," Jake said. "And girls," he added hastily. I shook my head, but kept grinning. We carefully walked up the hill, trying not to trip or anything. Finally, we all managed to get to the top of the hill without falling. I was tired out. We then descended the hill. It was easier, but still hard to do without falling. In 10 minutes we arrived to the bottom. I looked around.

It was Smuggler's Cove alright. To my left was a smaller hill where we had that picnic four years ago before we left. The river rushed, but it was calm enough to swim in. We all kept grinning and walking. I couldn't wait to be home.

Jake POV

We were so close to home. I really wanted a good full meal. We walked faster than before. I grinned even more when I spotted our backyards and our toolsheds. What wiped the smile off my face was the fact that I spotted Steve Benson talking to Peter.

I had forgotten all about him. To make things even better, Eddie was back, and Steve would probably start crushing on her again. This was bad.

Steve saw us, and did a double take. And simply stared at us. Well, mostly at me and Eddie. Peter, on the other hand, jumped over the porch rail and ran at us. HE crashed into Caroline and gave her a huge hug. Then jumped at Wally and gave him a hug. And shouted "You're okay! You're okay! You're safe and alive!"

Steve then walked over to us. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" he said. I gave him a sheepish grin. "Since when are they back?" Steve asked pointing at the girls. And Peter, since he was in the middle of hugging Eddie. "Four days ago," Josh said. "Four days ago? And you didn't tell us? Why were you guys all in the woods?" Steve asked.

We explained to him what had happened. He shook his head in disbelief. "And you didn't tell us? I thought we were your best friends!" he snapped at me. I grabbed his shoulder and led him to the porch.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" I asked him when we were out of earshot. "Because you didn't tell us! We could have helped! We were getting freaked out because Peter wouldn't tell us anything and you guys were nowhere to be found!" Steve said.

"Look, I'm sorry. But my brother and their sister were missing and we had to find them as soon as possible. You heard us right? There are mountain lions back on the loose, and here you are complaining about this, instead of worrying if your little brothers are safe! Quit complaining. We found them, they're safe, it over. Let. It. Go," I said.

Steve frowned at me. We had never had an argument this intense. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last argument either. Finally, he nodded and let it go. "I'm going home. See you later," he muttered to me, and left. I sighed. I walked back to the girls and my brothers.  
"Where's Steve?" Josh asked. "He went home," I replied.

"We should get home. See you guys later," Eddie said. Beth and Caroline followed their sister back into their new house. We headed inside our own house.

My mom let out a cry when she saw us. She rushed up to us and hugged Wally. Then he hugged Josh, and then me. My dad gave us a pat in the back saying that he was glad we were okay. My mom then sent Wally to the upstairs shower, while Josh used my parents' shower, and I used the downstairs one. I was pretty surprised to see my brothers after the shower. We had been such a mess, that we had looked so different.

After we cleaned up, Mom served us some food. As Wally, Josh, and I ate, my dad, mom, and Peter sat down with us.

"Now you do know you aren't going to get off of this very easily," Dad said. Uh-oh.

My brothers and I looked at each other then back to our parents. "The Malloy girls hadn't been here for even a full day, and you boys were already trying to humiliate them! Not to mention, the fact that Wallace could have been killed!" my mom said.

We sat there and listened to my parents yell at us for five more minutes. We were grounded for a week, and get this… my parents spoke to Coach Malloy and came to an agreement- we were not allowed to be around the girls. Of course, we all objected but our parents didn't bend.

"Are you serious? That's not fair!" Peter yelled. Peter never yelled at my parents ever, so we knew he was really upset.

"Yes, and we mean it. Every time you seven get together, something bad happens. We learned our lesson, and we won't make the same mistakes again. Besides, I thought you boys hated those girls," my dad said.

Wally then spoke out. "We used to. Well, I used to anyway. They aren't so bad now," he said.

My parents stared at him. "Not so bad now? Wallace, what's the real reason?" my mom asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we do get along with them mostly."

"Wally, what's the real reason? We want an answer now," my dad said sternly.

Finally, Wally burst. "It's Caroline! Okay? Happy now? It's her!" he said in a loud voice. His ears were bright red now. Mother started to smile, but then remembered what this was all about. "Listen to me, the four of you. You are not to go near those girls again," she said. Wally got up and went to his room and slammed the door. Peter followed, then Josh. I simply sat there.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" my dad snapped. "Yeah, I was," I said. Then I explained to them about the mountain lions on the loose. Then I got up and walked towards the kitchen door. "Oh and by the way, Caroline may have cancer. Just so you know," I said and left my parents glance at each other in shock.

Eddie POV

"WHAT?" my sisters and I shouted. My parents just told us that we were no longer allowed to see the Harford boys. "That's not fair! We didn't mean for all this to happen!" Caroline cried. "Caroline Malloy, why are you so upset? Didn't you hate the Hatfords in the first place?" my mother asked.

"It's different now! We kind of bonded. We're all friends now!" Caroline wailed. My parents frowned. "What's the real reason?" my mom asked.

"Wally, that's what!" Caroline yelled and ran up to her room and slammed her door. Okay. I did NOT see THAT coming.

"Now you've really done it!" Beth snapped. This was a surprise, since Beth was usually the calm one. "And you? What do you think?" my dad asked me. I stood up, gave him the 'Talk to the Hand' sign and followed Beth upstairs.

Caroline was sitting on her bed and leaning on Beth. "You okay?" I asked. I sat next to Caroline and placed my arm around her. "Are you mad?" she asked. I shook my head. "Why would I? I'm happy for you," I said. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's not fair! We didn't really do anything!" Caroline said and let out a sob.

I sighed. "Look, it's not that bad. We can see them when we enter school," I said. "It's not the same," Caroline said sadly.

Beth and I gave Caroline some time alone. We know how much she hated to cry in front of people, even us. I walked to my room and lied down on my bed with the lights off. I thought about it. Caroline wasn't the only one who hated this. I knew Beth did too, and so did I.

**So, did you like it? If you did, review. If not, well then review. LOL. I know this chapter kind of sucked but it was all I could come up with right now. The next chapter is the epilogue, and soon after I update that, I'll post the sequel to this Fanfic! It might take a while, though since I have to finish up "A Happy New Year". Anyway, just wanted to tell you all that I will update as soon as possible, since thankfully for you all, A) I'm a fast typer, B) I LOVE to write, and C) I want to get to the end already and start the sequel mainly because I can't wait to see your reactions when I update the ending of this Fanfic. **

**But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE AND PEACE, AND BACON! AND CHEESE,**

**-LIA**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Epolouge

**_Another Start_**

Fan Fiction Made By Blue Waters

**I do not own the BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. BUT IF I DID THE GIRLS WOULD HAVE STAYED IN BUCKMAN, AND I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back and ready to update! I would like to give a special thanks to my fellow authors and my wonderful reviewers. **

**I hope you will be pressing that little blue button on the bottom of the page to write awesome words…**

**CHAPTER 23: Epilogue: **

Malloy/Normal POV

Caroline opened her eyes. It was two days later since the big split between the Hatford boys and the Malloy girls. Caroline got up and dressed up in blue skinny jeans, pink converse, a pink and brown top and a pink headband with her long dark brown hair loose.

When she went downstairs, her parents, Eddie, and Beth were eating breakfast. Eddie wore jean shorts with a blue tank top underneath a white t-shirt and white Nikes. Beth wore short jeans with a neon green tank top and black converse. Eddie had her hair loose with a blue baseball cap and Beth had her hair in a ponytail. They had to go to the doctor's office to see the results- and Caroline was really nervous.

She was still upset with her parents. Mainly because they had come to an "agreement"- if Caroline did have that disease, they were allowed to be with the boys. If not, then they weren't aloud. Caroline and her sisters saw this as a win-lose situation.

The adults aloud the boys to accompany them to the appointment. Just this once.

Eddie, Beth, and Caroline sat in the back of their car while they drove to the doctors. When they got there, the boys were waiting for them. Mr. and Mrs. Hatford simply dropped off the boys and wished Caroline luck. As they waited in the waiting room, Caroline and Wally sat next to each other and held hands behind themselves.

After what seemed forever, the Doctor came out. He took one look at the group. Then he frowned. "Maybe only 4 of you should go in," the doctor suggested. Everyone glanced at Caroline, so she knew she had to decide who got to get the news first. It wasn't hard to decide. "Eddie, Beth, Peter, and Wally," she said. Mr. Malloy frowned but allowed it.

In the doctor's office, they held their breathes as they waited. The doctor slowly opened the envelope and then-

Started laughing.

The kids, bewildered, look at each other. "Well? What is it?" Peter asked. The doctor breathed. "Your old doctor really is an idiot!" he said and laughed again.  
"What is it? Tell us already!" Caroline cried.

"Well, it appears that you do not have cancer. Just a case of dehydration!" the doctor laughed again.

Caroline's eyes grew wide. But she smiled. "I'm okay?" she asked. The doctor nodded. "Please call your parents in," he said.

Outside in the hall, Caroline didn't tell her parents what happened, but told them to go in. Once her confused parents entered the doctor's office, the kids all went outside. Once they were outside, Eddie, Beth, Peter, and Caroline, let out whoops, and started hugging. Wally grinned as he filled the twins in. Then they all started jumping and hugging. Wally picked Caroline up and spun her. When he put her down, Caroline stood on her tip toes and kissed Wally in front of everyone. No one cared though, since they were all so happy.

When the girls' parents came out, they had smiles on their faces. Mr. Malloy gave the girls money for them all to get some ice cream while they discussed things with the doctor.

The kids walked into town. Caroline and Wally were holding hands and blushing lightly. "Since when did this happen?" Peter asked. Caroline explained to them what really happened when they were lost in the woods. "Our little brother is all grown up and all!" Jake said dramatically as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. They all laughed.

As the gang entered the ice cream shop, they received a few stares. They all shrugged them off though and got their ice cream. Jake and Eddie got vanilla and chocolate swirl, Josh and Beth got plain vanilla, Caroline got strawberry, Wally got chocolate, and Peter got mint chocolate chip. **(I was hungry when I wrote this.) **

As they ate their ice cream, they walked around the town. When they passed the police station Caroline said "Remember how we made the station all girly when I accidentally got us all in trouble?"

The boys grinned. "Remember how you fell into the river?" Jake said. "And how Wally and I got the chicken pox?" Peter said. Everyone laughed at the memory. They were all so happy and laughing that they were a bit startled when they reached the swinging bridge. Their parents were home already. The laughter died down when it was time to split again. They all looked at each other sadly. "Well, bye." Eddie said awkwardly. "Bye girls," Josh said. They all spun around and walked in the opposite directions. Suddenly, Caroline ran up to Wally and they embraced one last time.

Eddie caught Jake's eye and smile softly at him. Beth and Josh looked at each other sadly and they both smiled at each other. Caroline broke away from Wally and ran back up to her sisters and the Malloy girls went inside.

Hatford/Normal POV

Wally didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. When the girls went inside their house, Wally walked back up to his brothers.

"Don't worry Wally. Take it from me- we'll all be able to hang out with each other again," Josh said.

"Yeah. I mean, there are school, and the spelling bees, the baseball games, and heck, even dances to look forward to," Jake said.

"Thanks guys. I just hope everything turns out okay this time," Wally said.

Peter grinned. If he knew anything, he knew that this was far from over.

Mrs. Hatford's POV **(Wow, right?)**

The phone rang. Mrs. Hatford quickly answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Hatford residence?" a man on the phone asked. "Yes?" Mrs. Hatford asked.

"This is the official police department of the state of Vermont. I am sorry to inform you that your family members, Daniel and Martha Hatford, and their son, Scott, have been in a terrible accident," the man said quickly.

"Oh my goodness! Are they alright?"

"I'm sorry to say no. Little Scott was the only survivor of the accident. I'm terribly sorry. But it appears that you and your husband are his legal guardians. We will be placing him in a plane strait to west Virginia as soon as possible."

"Alright. Thank you," Mrs. Hatford said softly into the phone.

"Tom? We have a slight problem," she called into the kitchen.

Mrs. Malloy POV

The phone was ringing loudly as Mr. and Mrs. Malloy entered their home. Mrs. Malloy quickly answered on the last ring. "Hello, Malloy residence," she said.

"Hello, this is the official police station of Ohio. We are calling to inform you that your brother has been arrested. Being his daughters' only legal guardians, you must please pick them up at an airport when we place them on a plane to West Virginia as soon as possible," a woman on the phone said.

"Arrested? Why?" Mrs. Malloy asked.

"He has been inflecting abuse on his two only daughters," the woman replied.

"Thank you for informing us," Mrs. Malloy said.

"Honey? I have something pretty big to tell you." Mrs. Malloy said as she entered the kitchen.

"You aren't pregnant again are you? Those girls of our give us trouble already," Coach Malloy said.

"No. But in a way, we are gaining twin daughters," Mrs. Malloy said.

Wide eyed, Coach Malloy could only stare.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**So, did you like it? If you did, review. If not, well then review. LOL. You guys didn't see any of that coming did you? Hahaha. I have the first chapter of the sequel to this halfway done, so keep your eyes open! The tittle is called "Beginning Again". **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS DO! (LOL that rhymed.)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE AND PEACE,**

**-LIA**

**PS. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
